Let's Join the Game!
by demorarion
Summary: Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4, Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, diundang oleh Dumbledore untuk mengikuti Turnamen Sihir yang diadakan di Hogwarts. Demi mendapatkan seribu galleon emas, Rookie dua belas plus Sai minus Neji pun keluar dari barrier yang selama ini menutupi Negeri Elemental, menuju dunia yang dipenuhi oleh penyihir! NOT YAOI.
1. What News?

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing (if not strange), Typo(s), dll**

* * *

"Aaargh, dasar dokumen sialan. Kapan mereka semua akan lenyaaap?! Hiks...hiks... Aku tidak menyangka menjadi Hokage ternyata seberat ini. Kertas-kertas ini bahkan lebih jahat dari Zetsu hitam dan Madara digabungkan sekaligus. Bagaimana iniii! Huee... Hinata-chan, tolong aku, huee..."

Rintihan pilu itu terdengar ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruangan. Mata hitamnya menatap kearah sumber suara, yang berasal meja besar yang terletak didepan jendela kaca lebar. Namun tak seorangpun terlihat olehnya. Ia kemudian mendekati meja besar yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang ditumpuk di setiap inchi meja tersebut.

Dibalik tumpukan kertas-kertas yang menggunung, tampak seseorang tengah duduk dengan posisi menelungkup dimeja. Tangannya ia letakkan sebagai bantalan, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Surai pirang cerahnya terlihat acak-acakan. Entah karena stress atau memang alami seperti itu. Mungkin juga karena keduanya.

"Kau sendiri yang menginginkan jabatan ini Bos. Bukankah ini adalah mimpimu yang akhirnya bisa terwujud?" ia berkata dengan nada sedikit jengkel kepada orang yang tampaknya sedang depresi didepannya.

"Konohamaru!" pemuda yang tampaknya tengah depresi didepannya kini langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Cengiran lebar terkembang di wajah tannya. Kedua pipinya dihiasi oleh masing-masing tiga garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sepasang permata biru cerah yang terlihat di kedua matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu senang ketika mendengar suara orang didepannya. Namun senyumnya segera hilang begitu ia melihat apa yang ada ditangan Konohamaru. Ia mengerang, "Jangan bilang kau kemari untuk menambah penderitaanku." Wajahnya semakin mengerut ketika melihat seringaian di wajah Konohamaru.

"Kau bacakan saja laporanmu Ko," katanya lelah. Konohamaru hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Pembangunan desa sudah mencapai 40 persen. Kita memfokuskan pembangunan untuk rumah penduduk dan fasilitas pelayanan umum seperti yang kau katakan. Keamanan dan keselamatan penduduk sipil, wanita, anak-anak dan lansia adalah prioritas utama. Sawah, kebun dan peternakan yang kita buat di selatan sudah memperlihatkan hasil. Mulai saat ini kita tidak perlu lagi khawatir masalah pangan. Perekonomian belum dapat kita jalankan karena sektor industri dan pasar belum kita bangun. Kita juga tidak bisa mengandalkan penyewaan shinobi Konoha karena kondisi desa-desa lain juga tidak lebih baik dari kita. Untuk saat ini, 70 persen shinobi kita yang tersedia dikerahkan untuk pemulihan desa. Sisanya melakukan diplomasi dengan negara lain, termasuk dengan para Daimyo, Kage dan pemimpin desa lain dan juga melakukan sterilisasi daerah-daerah peperangan. Untuk lebih jelasnya kau dapat melihatnya di laporan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan penduduk dan shinobi yang terluka?" tanya pemuda itu sambil membolak-balik laporan yang baru saja diterimanya dengan malas.

"Sebagian besar sudah tidak perlu mendapatkan perawatan lagi. Namun medis masih bekerja di tenda-tenda perawatan yang ada."

"Nenek Tsunade?" ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum jawaban terlontar dari mulut Konohamaru, ia terlihat seperti menahan tawa. "Semakin membaik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tadi pagi ia melempar Kiba karena 'tidak sengaja' memegang asetnya."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya."Sepertinya dia sudah pulih." Naruto meletakkan laporan yang dipegangnya di secuil ruang kosong di atas meja. Naruto memutar kursinya hingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan Konoha dari jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya. Melihat Konoha dibawahnya, ia mendesah pelan.

Pasca perang dunia shinobi ke-empat, sebagian besar desa di Negeri Elemental mengalami kerusakan yang yang tidak sedikit. Lima desa tersembunyi adalah wilayah yang mengalami kerusakan yang paling parah. Sekarang ini Konoha, seperti halnya desa lain, juga sedang berusaha untuk pulih kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit desa dibangun secara gotong royong oleh warga Konoha, baik itu penduduk sipil maupun shinobi, mereka saling bahu membahu memulihkan Konoha yang mereka cintai.

Perang dunia ke-empat memang telah menyisakan duka bagi Negeri Elemental. Banyak sekali keluarga dan teman yang menjadi korban akibat keegoisan Uchiha Madara. Namun perang tersebut telah menumbuhkan sesuatu yang lain dalam hati setiap orang. Dengan putusnya rantai kebencian, kini setiap orang dapat saling merangkul satu sama lain. Semua orang tidak membawa dendam atau rasa tidak percaya pada orang lain. Semuanya kini bersatu untuk membuat masa depan yang lebih baik.

Dalam kurun waktu empat bulan pasca perang, banyak sekali kejadian di desa berlambang daun ini. Setelah perang berakhir, banyak shinobi yang terluka parah, salah satunya adalah Tsunade. Akibat menggunakan senjutsu dalam jangka waktu yang lama, ia tumbang karena menghabiskan terlalu banyak chakra. Kehabisan chakra adalah hal yang sangat fatal bagi shinobi, karena dapat menyebabkan kematian. Namun ia dapat ditolong berkat Karin yang memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya.

Selama beberapa minggu Tsunade tidak sadarkan diri, akibatnya posisi Hokage menjadi kosong. Dewan Konoha memutuskan untuk menunjuk Hokage sementara untuk menggantikan posisi Tsunade sampai ia sadar. Kakashi menjadi kandidat pertama, namun kondisi Kakashi juga sama parahnya seperti Tsunade. Akhirnya Shikamaru, sebagai Kepala Klan Nara yang baru, mengusulkan Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage sementara. Ia beranggapan karena Naruto dapat menyatukan hati orang-orang Konoha. Selain itu, dengan sifat kepemimpinan yang dimilikinya, Shikamaru yakin Naruto dapat membangun kembali Konoha.

Naruto menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Semangat penduduk Konoha yang sempat surut kembali bangkit dengan 'kata-kata ajaib Naruto' (sebutan Kiba untuk kemampuan Naruto yang dapat menggugah hati orang lain). Ia memerintahkan para shinobi yang masih aktif untuk membantu penduduk membangun rumah-rumah mereka yang hancur. Dan jangan lupakan teknik andalan Naruto, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ( _Shadow Clone Technique_ ) yang sangat berguna di masa-masa sekarang ini. Yah, lumayan karena Kage Bunshin ( _Shadow Clone_ ) ibarat pasukan suka rela yang tidak perlu dibayar. Dan yang lebih menguntungkan lagi, mereka dapat berkerja tanpa perlu diberi makanan, jadi bisa menghemat persediaan bahan makanan desa.

Dengan semangat semuanya, Konoha secara pelan tapi pasti dapat pulih kembali. Selama pembangunan, beberapa perubahan dilakukan dalam penataan desa. Seperti pembagian desa menjadi beberapa distrik, menghapuskan keberadaan distrik lampu merah yang masih ada di Konoha, serta pemisahan antara kompleks perumahan penduduk sipil dan shinobi.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Tsunade akhirnya sadar dari komanya. Namun ia masih belum bisa berbuat banyak. Ia senang ketika mendengar Naruto memimpin desa, dan ia memutuskan untuk menunjuk Naruto sebagai Rokudaime Hokage secara resmi. Keputusan ini disambut baik oleh semua orang, termasuk orang-orang diluar desa. Meskipun pesta pelantikan Naruto dilakukan dengan sangat sederhana, semua penduduk datang dan ikut merayakannya.

Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya, impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Namun ia sepenuhnya menyadari beban tanggung jawab yang harus dipikulnya. Desa ini harus menjadi tempat yang lebih baik, tekadnya.

Naruto kembali memutar kursinya menghadap anak, bukan, pemuda didepannya. Konohamaru telah tumbuh dewasa selama masa perang. Memang masih terlihat sifat manja dan keras kepalanya, namun ia telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang bertanggung jawab dan tanggap. Naruto yakin, itu semua berkat didikan dari kakeknya.

"Kau terlihat lelah Bos. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri begitu. Setiap hari kau menggunakan ratusan Kage Bunshin untuk membantu pembangunan. Dan kau selalu saja telat makan." Konohamaru memandang Naruto dengan tidak setuju. Tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada.

"Heh, tahu apa kau, bocah? Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dulu. Aku bisa membuat ribuan Kage Bushin kalau akau mau, dan aku masih baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto enteng.

"Baik-baik saja gundulmu! Memangnya siapa yang mewek tadi?" Naruto manyun mendengarnya. Namun Konohamaru tidak berhenti sampai disitu, "Dasar, kau sudah ngaca nggak sih? Lihat saja matamu yang makin mirip sama Kazekage itu. Dan juga rambutmu yang sudah kayak duren kena mesin pemotong rumput itu. Dan bau apa ini, sedah berapa hari kau nggak mandi, Bos? Pasti lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Aku heran kenapa Hinata-san masih mau dekat-dekat denganmu Bos," omelnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto sweatdrop. Ini anak khawatir atau ngehina sih? "Ya sudah, nanti aku sempetin mandi deh. Ngomong-ngomong Ko, lain kali nggak usah muncrat-muncrat gitu kali. Liat tuh, dokumennya basah semua, tahu."

"Berisik, nggak usah komen!" tukas Konohamaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya memerah malu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Eh, Ko. Ini sudah siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?" ajak Naruto.

Yah, berhubung ramen adalah surga dunia-nya Naruto, maka hal yang menjadi prioritas utama dalam misi 'Pembangunan Kembali Konoha' adalah warung Ichiraku. Bahkan Naruto rela uji nyali berhadapan dengan wajah angkernya Kapten Yamato ketika ia merengek meminta bantuan mokuton jutsu (wood release) miliknya untuk membangun warung Ichiraku.

"Kau yang bayar," ujar pemuda pemakai syal itu ketus.

"Baiklah, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf soal tadi," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'Akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari neraka ini. . .'

"Ngomong-ngomong Bos, kalau kau ingin kertas-kertas itu cepat hilang," Konohamaru mengisyaratkan gunungan kertas di atas meja Naruto dan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu, "kenapa kau tidak membuat satu atau dua kage bunshin untuk meringankan pekerjaanmu?" kata Konohamaru ringan. Di belakangnya, Naruto hanya mangap, merutuki kebodohannya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di jalanan Konoha. Saat ini jalan-jalan di Konoha tidak seramai dulu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mereka temui selama perjalanan. Sebagian besar penduduk yang laki-laki bekerja membangun rumah-rumah penduduk dan fasilitas desa. Sedangkan yang perempuan bekerja di ladang dan di dapur umum untuk menyediakan makanan bagi penduduk yang masih belum memiliki rumah.

Selama perjalanan, setiap warga yang mereka temui selalu menyapa dan tersenyum pada Naruto dan Konohamaru yang selalu dibalas oleh mereka berdua. Konohamaru memperhatikan Naruto ketika ia bercakap-cakap dengan penduduk desa. Wajahnya terlihat senang dan senyum selalu terpasang di bibirnya. Konohamaru tahu bahwa inilah yang diinginkan Naruto sejak dulu; pengakuan dari penduduk desa. Menjadi Hokage adalah bonus sekaligus amanat besar. Karena itulah, ia bertekad untuk membantu pemuda yang menjadi panutannya itu dalam menjalankan tanggung jawabnya. Lagipula ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya untuk mencapai mimpinya, yaitu menjadi Hokage. Dengan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Naruto, ia bisa belajar satu atau dua hal penting mengenai bagaimana agar bisa menjadi Hokage yang hebat.

"Hei, Ko. Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau kita ajak satu teman lagi ke Ichiraku?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Konohamaru.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah." Naruto kemudian mengarahkan matanya ke sudut gang di samping yang gelap. "Hoi, Teme. Mau ikut ke Ichiraku nggak?"

Dari bayang-bayang kegelapan, muncullah siluet manusia. Ia berjalan tanpa suara mendekati Naruto dan Konohamaru. Tak lama kemudian dihadapan mereka kini terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan kulit pucat dengan mata dan rambut yang kontras dengan kulitnya. Helaian rambut hitamnya sengaja ia geraikan ke sebagian wajahnya, membuat mata kirinya tertutupi.

"Hn," wajah pucat Sasuke tak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Ia memandang Konohamaru dan memberikan anggukan kecil.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-san." Konohamaru membalasnya dengan kaku.

Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi pahlawan perang yang berperan besar dalam kemenangan atas Uchiha Madara, namun pengkhianatannya dulu membuat penduduk Konoha, khususnya para shinobi, tidak mudah menerima kedatangannya. Terlebih ketika mereka menganggap klan Uchiha adalah klan terkutuk yang hanya membawa bencana. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak mengakui keberadaan sang Uchiha terakhir. Mereka hanya berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengannya jika keadaan mengharuskan. Dan itu pun mereka lakukan semata-mata karena Naruto.

Mereka tahu betapa pentingnya Sasuke bagi Naruto. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke Konoha, Naruto sangat senang. Meskipun setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar, mereka bisa melihat betapa hidupnya mata mereka berdua sejak saat itu.

Seperti halnya yang lain, Konohamaru juga belum bisa menerima keberadaan Sasuke. Ia masih teringat kematian kakeknya di tangan Orochimaru, yang notabene adalah _Shishou_ -nya Sasuke. Sisa perjalanan mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Konohamaru terlihat mengambil jarak dengan Sasuke.

Naruto berniat membuka percakapan untuk mencairkan suasana ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. **"Jangan lakukan itu, Naruto. Saat ini kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang ada kau hanya akan memperburuk suasana."** Kurama berbicara dalam _mindscape_ -nya.

'Tapi Kurama, bagaimana aku bisa tahan melihat Sasuke selalu diperlakukan begitu oleh semuanya?!'

 **"** **Itu bukan urusanmu Naruto. Biarkan si bocah Uchiha itu menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya."**

'Tidak bisa begitu! Aku harus membantu Sasuke mendapatkan kepercayaan orang-orang. Sasuke adalah temanku.'

 **"** **Bagaimana caranya?"**

'Aku. . .Aku tidak tahu. Tapi pasti akan kutemukan caranya. Pasti akan ada caranya!'

 **"** **Dengar Naruto, kau mendapatkan kepercayaan dari semuanya karena kerja keras dan usahamu sendiri. Kau membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Kau membuktikan bahwa kau pantas untuk dihormati dan menjadi pemimpin mereka. Seperti halnya bocah** **Uchiha** **. Mereka akan mempercayainya** **jika dia bisa** **membuktikan kalau** **d** **ia pantas mendapatkannya, bukan karena kau mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa dia dapat dipercaya. Memang orang-orang akan mendengarkanmu, tapi tidak berarti mereka harus percaya dengan perkataanmu."**

Naruto menunduk, Kurama benar. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

 **"** **Kau paham sekarang, Naruto?"**

'...Ya.'

Menarik kesadarannya kembali ke kenyataan, Naruto memandang Sasuke melalui sudut matanya. Naruto tahu, dibalik topeng _stoic_ -nya, Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke ingin meneruskan apa yang Itachi dulu lakukan, melindungi Konoha. Namun dengan statusnya sebagai mantan ninja pelarian, ia tidak akan dapat dengan mudah melakukan hal tersebut. Ia beruntung karena Naruto mati-matian membela Sasuke hingga akhirnya ia cukup dipercaya untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari shinobi Konoha.

Setiba di Ichiraku, Teuchi dan Ayame langsung menyambut mereka. "Hoi, Naruto. Kau terlihat berantakan sekali," ujar Teuchi.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu, Naruto," tegur Ayame.

"Heh, aku baik-baik saja kok, Paman. Tidak usah khawatir begitu. Yang kuperlukan saat ini hanyalah miso ramen jumbo superlezat buatanmu yang merupakan titisan dari Yang Maha Agung Dewa Ramen," ucap Naruto bersemangat dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedangkan yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto.

"Aku baru dengar kalau ada Dewa Ramen," celetuk Konohamaru.

"APA?!" Naruto memandang Konohamaru dengan tidak percaya "Konohamaru, tarik kembali perkataanmu! Dewa Ramen akan marah jika ia mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu. Dan kemarahan seorang dewa pasti akan membuat malapetaka di dunia ini!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia marah?"

"Bagaimana kalau ia menghilangkan semua ramen di dunia ini, ttebayo!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah horor.

Konohamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau akan tetap hidup meskipun tidak ada ramen, bodoh."

"TIDAK! Aku… aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa ramen, Ko," mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hoi! Kalian jangan seenaknya bicara. Ramen adalah satu-satunya penghasilan kami. Enak saja kalian bilang kalau ada seorang dewa tidak jelas yang akan menghilangkan ramen! Jika seperti itu, bagaimana kami bisa melanjutkan hidup di tengah-tenagh dunia yang kejam ini, huh?!"

Konohamaru sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan asal Teuchi. Dia kemudian menghela nafas kesal. "Teuchi-san, tidak mungkin juga ramen akan menghilang. Bukankah selama ini kau sendiri yang membuat ramen? Selama masih ada bahan-bahan untuk resepmu, peluang ramen akan punah adalah nol," kata Konohamaru dengan nada bosan. Ia kemudian melirik satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana. "Ayame-neesan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kono-kun, itu tadi sedih sekali. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Hiks . . .Hiks. . . Crooot."

"Apanya yang sedih?!"

Alis Sasuke berkedut melihat pemandangan abnormal didepannya.

'Kami-sama, apa ini hukuman karena aku begitu ganteng sehingga Orochimaru menculikku selama tiga tahun dan begitu memikat sehingga Obito mengajakku untuk bergabung ke organisasinya yang super keren? Ini sungguh tidak adil. Aku hanya seorang korban, Kami-sama. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapaaa?' jerit hati Sasuke merana.

Sakura yang baru datang ke kedai Ichiraku hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah aneh mereka. "Hei, sedang apa kalian? Lagi pada latihan drama, ya?" Ia kemudian mengambil tempat disamping Naruto sepertinya sedang duel dengan Ayame dalam lomba menangis lebay. Mata hijaunya kemudian beralih ke satu-satunya orang yang berdiri diam ditengah keramaian kedai ramen Ichiraku. "Kamu kenapa, Sasuke? Kebelet boker?" Sakura yang melihat ekspresi abnormal Sasuke langsung berkomentar sinis. Sasuke hanya ber-hn dengan kerennya menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

Naruto yang baru tersadar dari histerianya memandang ke arah Sakura."Lho, Sakura-chan? Sejak kapan kamu disini? Kamu mau ikut makan ramen juga?"

"Sebenarnya aku disuruh Tsunade-shishou untuk membawamu ke tempatnya. Tapi dia bilang tidak usah buru-buru. Jadi mumpung masih disini, sekalian saja aku ikut makan bersama kalian."

"Yosh, ayo kita pesta ramen bersama-sama. Konohamaru, Sakura-chan, kalian boleh makan sepuasnya. Kali ini kita akan ditraktir Sasuke-teme!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku?" Diluar, Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya. Didalam, ia sudah teriak-teriak kayak orang kebakaran jenggot. Ya iyalah, gimana nggak panik? Mentraktir seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan teman-temannya pesta ramen adalah keputusan terbodoh dalam sejarah. Bahkan orang terkaya se-negara Api pun pasti akan bangkrut ketika memutuskan membayari ramen Naruto.

"Hehe, karena kau berhutang padaku, Teme. Kau harus membayar penderitaan kami ketika kau pergi bersama si Ular Banci itu, hehe. Kalau kau menolak . . ." Naruto memasang wajah angkernya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan memberimu misi kelas D seumur hidupmu! Gyahahahahaha (uhuk) hahahahaha (hack). . .uhuk. . .Jadi, bagaimana? _Deal or no deal_?" Naruto memandang sangar didepan Sasuke. Sasuke melotot mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Yeah, baiklah. _Deal_." Sasuke benar-benar skak mat. Mana mau shinobi setingkat sennin seperti dirinya menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan melakukan misi kelas D. Apalagi gengsi Uchiha masih menempel pada dirinya. Huh, yang benar saja!

'Habislah sudah sisa uang warisan Uchiha yang sudah susah payah kudapatkan.'

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum geli. Ia melihat wajah penuh kekalahan Sasuke. Ia teringat saat-saat ia bersama mereka di tim tujuh. Saat itu Naruto lah yang selalu kalah dari Sasuke. Namun saat ini sebaliknya, Sasuke yang kalah dari Naruto. Pikirannya terus menerawang di masa-masa itu. Saat itu, ia begitu tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Namun saat ini ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Di satu sisi ia masih mencintainya, di sisi lain ia marah padanya. Marah karena ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Itulah mengapa, setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke, ia akan bersikap sinis padanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha terakhir itu.

Semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Sakura telah berlatih keras untuk dapat melupakan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa tahun, perasaannya mulai berubah. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai pengganti Sasuke, namun ia tahu itu tidak adil bagi Naruto. Saat ini, perasaannya pada Naruto layaknya perasaaan seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Selama beberapa tahun ini, Sakura berlatih keras dibawah bimbingan Tsunade, bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat, seperti halnya Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia bertekad untuk dapat melindungi teman-temannya. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang percaya diri, bukan lagi gadis kecil yang lemah. Kini ia tidak lagi harus memandang punggung Naruto dan Sasuke, karena ia telah berdiri sejajar dengan mereka. Melihat kedepan bersama-sama mereka.

"Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Teuchi setelah Naruto dan yang lain sudah mengambil tempat duduk di kedainya.

"Aku pesan sepuluh miso ramen jumbo!"

"Ramen asin untukku."

"Aku pesan ramen ayam, ya."

"Hn. Ramen miso dengan tomat."

"Baiklah Ayame, segera siapkan pesanan pelanggan kita ini."

"Baik, Ayah. Tolong tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Ayame dengan senyum ramah kepada para pelanggannya.

"Oke, Ayame," kata Naruto semangat. Ia kemudian teringat dengan janjinya pada Tsunade nanti. "Sakura-chan, apa kau tahu kenapa Nenek Tsunade memintaku untuk menemuinya?" tanya Naruto sembari menunggu pesanan mereka. Sasuke ikut memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendengarkan jawaban Sakura.

"Entahlah. Tadi pagi ketika aku datang mengunjunginya untuk pemeriksaan rutin dengan ditemani Kiba, tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu masuk dan membawakan surat untuk Shishou. Setelah membacanya, ekspresinya langsung berubah serius. Padahal sebelumnya ia marah-marah karena ulah Kiba. Kemudian dia memintaku dan Kiba untuk keluar, dia bilang dia perlu waktu untuk berpikir.

"Kemudian satu jam yang lalu, Shishou menyuruhku untuk membawa Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru dan kau untuk menemuinya. Ia tidak berbicara mengenai detilnya, tapi kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan surat burung hantu itu" jelas Sakura.

"Mungkin masalah diplomasi," Konohamaru ikut menyumbangkan pendapatnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Yah, itu mungkin saja. Tapi, aku baru lihat burung hantu mengantarkan surat. Untuk komunikasi bukankah kita biasanya menggunakan elang?"

Konohamaru mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin mereka kehabisan stok elang untuk mengantar surat. Yah, gara-gara perang bukankah banyak hewan yang mati, jadi mereka mungkin menggantinya dengan burung hantu." Konohamaru menjawab asal.

Yang lain manggut-manggut setuju.

Beberapa menit kemudian, empat mangkuk ramen terhidang dihadapan mereka dengan uap panas yang mengepul. Aroma khas ramen membuat air liur Naruto menetes (benar-benar menetes lho). Dengan kecepatan menyaingi Hiraishin, Naruto menyambar ramen miso jumbo-nya dan melahapnya.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan Naruto menggeleng tidak setuju. "Hati-hati Naruto, kau bisa tersedak nanti."

"Haaffi Haaura-han, ahhu lafar ehalli (Tapi Sakura-chan, aku lapar sekali)." Naruto sama sekali tidak melambatkan kecepatannya.

"Hah, kau ini. Mana bisa kau menikmati ramen kalau kau makan secepat itu," omel Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya memandang interaksi antara Naruto dan Sakura melalui sudut matanya. Gurat kesedihan terlihat di wajahnya. Hatinya terasa sempit, menyakitkan. Ia iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Ia rindu dengan kejahilan Naruto, ia rindu dengan Sakura yang selalu mengajaknya bicara, ia rindu dengan Kakashi yang selalu membuatnya kesal dengan keterlambatannya. Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Setidaknya, waktu itu hatinya masih terisi dengan kehangatan, ia masih menjadi bagian dari mereka, menjadi bagian dari keluarga.

Sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi merasakannya. Memang Naruto tetap tidak berubah padanya, namun tidak dengan yang lain. Meskipun ia tidak mengakuinya, ia merasa sedikit kesepian juga. Naruto saja tidak cukup, karena hidupnya tidak bergantung pada Naruto saja. Ia butuh Sakura, Kakashi, rookie dua belas dan yang lain juga.

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata memperhatikan Sasuke dengan intens. Konohamaru tahu bahwa Sasuke merasa iri dengan kedekatan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke juga pasti ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka lagi dan diakui oleh yang lain. Sebenarnya Konohamaru juga merasa kasihan pada Uchiha terakhir itu, tapi setiap kali ia ingin mendekati Sasuke, pikiran-pikiran mengenai kematian Kakeknya, mengenai Orochimaru dan Uchiha Madara selalu menghampirinya, membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Naruto, yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan Sakura dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke dan emosi yang dirasakan Konohamaru. Kemampuan mendeteksi emosi warisan dari Kurama yang dimilikinya memang semakin berkembang. Dulu ia hanya bisa merasakan emosi negatif saja, tidak bisa membedakan jenis emosi-emosi tersebut, itupun jika ia menggunakan mode sennin atau mode bijuu. Sekarang, tanpa menggunakan kedua mode itupun, ia bisa merasakan emosi orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan bisa membedakannya. Radius deteksinya pun cukup jauh, yaitu sekitar satu kilometer.

Berkat kemampuannya inilah, Naruto juga bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Sakura. Ia ingin menyadarkan Sakura akan perasaanya yang sebenarnya, tapi ia tahu ia bukan ahli di bidang itu. Ia teringat betapa bodohnya ia yang tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya selama bertahun-tahun.

 **"** **Naruto, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan Killer Bee untuk mengatasi masalah Sasuke dan Sakura** , **"** celetuk Kurama yang tiba-tiba dapat ide entah dari mana.

'Aku tidak mau mengharapkan saran dari penyanyi rap _wannabe_ yang hobinya melihat dada besar.' Naruto menimpali dengan sarkatis.

 **"** **Setidaknya dia lebih berpengalaman soal cinta."**

'Kalau begitu kau seharusnya menyarankan Kakashi-sensei saja. Dia kan sudah lama membaca referensi erotis karya si Pertapa Mesum, pasti pengalamannya lebih banyak daripada Bee.'

 **"** **Yah, kuakui dia memang mesum** **.** **Aku heran dengan tampangnya yang lumayan dia masih belum dapat pacar juga,** **"** kata Kurama sambil menggaruk moncongnya yang kebetulan gatal.

'Apa menurutmu dia gay?'

 **"** **Huh? Darimana kau dapat ide gila seperti itu?"**

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "Memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Sebagai orang terganteng di Konoha nomor dua versi majalah Konoha's tale!, pastinya banyak wanita yang menyukainya, bukan? Shizune, Yuugao, Anko, Hana, Ayame, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurasa masih single… Tapi dia malah menghabiskan seluruh masa mudanya hanya dengan guru Guy terus…"

 **"** **Hmmm, benar juga. Tapi bukankah dia juga dekat dengan Uchiha yang dulu itu? Yang memakai topeng orange…"**

"Obito? Yaa, kau benar. Hmm… tapi ada gossip juga tentang kedekatan Kakashi-sensei dengan Iruka-sensei…"

…

… Kita lupakan saja percakapan ngawur mereka…

* * *

 **Beberapa menit kemudian di jalan Konoha**

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali hari ini, bisa makan ramen sepuasnya. Teme, makasih banyak ya!" Dengan sukacita Naruto berjalan menuju tenda perawatan tempat Tsunade berada. Dibelakangnya, Sakura dan Konohamaru berjalan dengan senyum puas mengembang di wajah mereka. Sementara itu . . .

'Uang warisanku…' ratap Sasuke dalam hati ketika memandang dompetnya yang hampir kosong. Awan mendung terlihat mengambang diatasnya.

"Oi, Teme. Besok traktir lagi, ya!" teriak Naruto dari balik punggungnya.

Petir muncul diantara awan-awan diatas Sasuke. Mendadak hujan lebat turun bersamaan dengan air mata penderitaan Sasuke.

"Hehe, menyenangkan sekali, ya? Kenapa aku nggak kepikiran buat minta traktir Sasuke dari dulu-dulu ya. Kalau begini, aku kan tidak perlu ngutang ke Paman Teuchi," ujar Naruto enteng, sama sekali tidak menyadari badai yang terjadi dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Sasuke untuk membayari hutang-hutangmu saja Naruto? Dia kan baru saja mendapatkan harta warisan keluarganya, pasti dia tak akan keberatan membayar hutangmu yang tidak seberapa itu. Lagipula, dia kan belum memberimu hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu, Naruto," usul Sakura dengan senyum tak berdosa.

"Oh, benar juga. Ide bagus Sakura-chan! Kau benar-benar hebat!"

JLEGER! Petir datas kepala Sasuke berubah menjadi Kirin dan menyambar Sasuke. 'Kami-sama, pasti kau benar-benar membenciku…'

 _"_ _Itulah balasan karena tidak bagi-bagi harta warisan denganku. Rasakan itu, adik bodoh."_ Samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar Itachi yang mengutuknya sebelum ia akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Konohamaru bergantian memandang Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan Naruto yang sedang tertawa kegirangan bersama Sakura.

'Bos, kau benar-benar menyeramkan.' batin Konohamaru. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak sekali-kali membuat masalah dengan Naruto.

"Bos, aku rasa aku harus kembali ke menara Hokage. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan disana."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Ko, jangan sampai kau tersandung syal-mu lagi ya."

"Berisik!"

* * *

 **Di dalam tenda perawatan Tsunade**

"Hei, Nenek. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Naruto yang baru saja datang terpaksa menunduk untuk menghindari kursi yang dilempar kearahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, bocah," kata Tsunade jengkel. Ia dan yang lain saat ini tengah berada di ruang perawatannya yang terpisah dengan yang lain. Didalamnya, ada sebuah meja bundar dengan beberapa kursi sederhana yang sebagian telah ditempati orang-orang yang dikenal Naruto. Ia bisa melihat Kakashi dan Shikamaru duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya beridiri.

Tsunade langsung memberi isyarat Naruto untuk duduk. Ia sendiri berdiri di depan meja dan menghadap ketiga orang didepannya. "Ada hal penting yang harus kudiskusikan dengan kalian."

Shikamaru memandang bosan pada Tsunade. "Merepotkan. Kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Bukankah ini menyangkut Konoha? Mengingat kalian semua adalah Hokage, Mantan Hokage, dan Mantan Calon Hokage."

"Kau benar. Tapi dalam hal ini aku membutuhkan otakmu untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Setelah semua perhatian tertuju padanya, Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna coklat. Semua orang terlihat penasaran melihatnya, pasalnya mereka belum pernah melihat gulungan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku mendapatkan ini tadi pagi. Seekor burung hantu masuk melalui 'jendela' tenda dengan gulungan dikakinya. Gulungan itu adalah surat permintaan untuk meminta bantuan Konoha." Tsunade memulai. "Pengirim surat itu meminta Konoha untuk mengikuti sebuah turnamen ditempat mereka. Yang berhasil memenangkan turnamen akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar."

"Sangat aneh kalau ada yang mengadakan turnamen setelah perang berakhir. Bukankah seharusnya prioritas utama adalah pemulihan wilayah?" Kakashi mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kusarankan kalian membaca suratnya terlebih dahulu." Tsunade menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Kakashi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

 **Editted : 2/15/2016**

 **AN:**

 **Nah, sekian dulu untuk prolog.**

 **Sebelum ada yang bertanya, ada beberapa hal yang perlu readers sekalian ketahui, diantaranya:**

 **1\. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan, disini yang menjadi penerus Tsunade adalah Naruto, bukan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya sempat menjadi kandidat saja, tidak lebih.**

 **2\. Bijuu yang ada di tubuh Naruto saat ini hanya ada Kurama, namun Naruto masih bisa menggunakan lima elemen plus Yoton, Jiton, Fotton, Yin, Yang dan Yin-Yang.**

 **3\. Perang tidak berakhir pada tanggal 10 Oktober seperti di manga, tapi sekitar bulan Juni. Permulaan setting waktu di cerita ini yaitu sekitar minggu kedua bulan Oktober, jadi ultah Naruto sudah lewat.**

 **4\. Untuk kedepannya, mungkin akan ada hints mengenai sho-ai, tapi itu hanya untuk humor saja, tidak lebih.**

 **5\. Pairing akan sesuai dengan canon.**

 **Lastly, I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	2. How Come?

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing (if not strange), Typo(s), dll**

* * *

"Aku mendapatkan ini tadi pagi. Seekor burung hantu masuk melalui 'jendela' tenda dengan gulungan dikakinya. Gulungan itu adalah surat permintaan untuk meminta bantuan Konoha." Tsunade memulai. "Pengirim surat itu meminta Konoha untuk mengikuti sebuah turnamen ditempat mereka. Yang berhasil memenangkan turnamen akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar."

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, "Sangat aneh kalau ada yang mengadakan turnamen setelah perang berakhir. Bukankah seharusnya prioritas utama adalah pemulihan wilayah?" Kakashi mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kusarankan kalian membaca suratnya terlebih dahulu." Ia menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Kakashi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Namanya aneh sekali," komentar Naruto.

"Dia tidak berasal dari sini, Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak berasal dari Negeri Elemental."

. . . . .

"Haaa?!" teriak Naruto tidak percaya. Yang lain memandang Tsunade dengan alis terangkat.

"Bukankah Negeri Elemental tertutup dari dunia luar? Bagaiman ia bisa tahu keberadaan Negeri Elemental, bahkan Konoha?"

"Memang benar, Rikudo Sennin telah memasang _barrier_ untuk memisahkan kita dari dunia luar. Diperlukan teknik yang hebat untuk dapat mengontak kita. Tapi kuberitahu satu hal, bukan kita satu-satunya yang dapat menggunakan chakra."

Penjelasan Tsunade lagi-lagi membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kalian tentu tahu Rikudo Sennin, dewa yang menciptakan dunia shinobi, bukan?"

Semua orang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dahulu, Rikudo Sennin berkeliling dunia mengajarkan ninshuu pada orang-orang. Tujuannya adalah untuk menghubungkan energi spiritual antar sesama manusia agar mereka dapat memahami perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Ia berharap agar ninshuu digunakan untuk menuntun manusia ke era yang lebih baik dan damai. Namun, ninshuu yang diajarkannya tidak digunakan untuk menyatukan hati manusia, namun untuk menyatukan energi spiritual dan energi fisik yang sekarang kita kenal sebagai chakra dan mengubahnya menjadi ninjutsu. Pada akhirnya mereka mengunakan chakra untuk berperang, seperti yang dilakukan ibunya, Putri Kaguya. Rikudo Sannin tidak ingin penyalahgunaan chakra menyebar lebih luas, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memisahkan Negeri Elemental dari dunia luar," terang Tsunade.

Penjelasan Tsunade membuat mereka termenung selama beberapa waktu. Mereka butuh waktu untuk mencerna kenyataan yang selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan dibenak mereka. "Darimana anda tahu semua ini, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada serius.

"Sensei memberitahuku setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Pertama berakhir, ketika ia baru saja dilantik menjadi Hokage. Dia mengetahui semua itu setelah ia keluar dari _barrier_."

 **"** **Tidak mungkin!"** Kurama yang ikut mendengarkan Tsunade juga ikut terkejut. " **Tidak ada yang bisa menembus** ** _barrier_** **Rikudo Sennin, bahkan bijuu sekalipun."**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan Kurama, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Secara tidak sengaja ia terlempar dari Negeri Elemental dan mendarat di suatu tempat bernama Inggris. Dia bertemu seseorang yang dapat memanipulasi chakra, namun agak berbeda. Orang itulah yang tidak sengaja memanggil Sensei ke dunia luar. Orang itu menyebutnya energi yang dimilikinya dengan sihir, dan orang yang dapat menggunakan sihir disebut penyihir. Tidak seperti kita yang dapat menggunakan chakra dengan segel tangan, penyihir membutuhkan tongkat sihir agar dapat dengan leluasa memanipulasi sihir.

"Selama di Inggris, Sensei mempelajari tentang sihir dibantu oleh penyihir yang ditemuinya pertama kali. Mereka saling bertukar pengetahuan mengenai shinobi dan penyihir. Sensei terkejut karena disana terdapat legenda mengenai Rikudo Sennin, meskipun tidak begitu terkenal seperti disini. Selama beberapa bulan penelitian, mereka akhirnya menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan Sensei ke Negeri Elemental. Sensei sempat menuliskan pengalamannya di dunia luar, namun aku tidak tahu dimana ia menyimpannya. Apalagi setelah perang ini, banyak sekali buku-buku dan gulungan di Konoha yang ikut hancur," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Semua yang ada diruang itu mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade dengan seksama, termasuk Kurama.

"Penyihir itu pasti sangat hebat," gumam Naruto takjub.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian tentang surat itu?" lanjut Tsunade sambil menatap ketiga orang didepannya dengan serius.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku belum membacanya," protes Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sudah memegang surat itu dari tadi?" tanya Shikamaru jengkel.

"Hehehe, mendengar cerita Nenek Tsunade, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca."

"Cepat baca surat itu, Naruto. Kita akan membahasnya bersama nanti."

Naruto mulai membaca surat didalam gulungan itu. Huruf-hurufnya kurus dan ditulis dengan tinta hijau.

 _Kepada Senju Tsunade_

 _Hokage Konohagakure no Sato_

 _Perkenalkan, saya Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saya bertemu dengan seseorang yang berasal dari tempat anda karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh saya. Orang itu bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen. Selama beberapa waktu kami bekerjasama untuk menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan Sarutobi kembali ke tempat asalnya. Selama waktu itu, kami juga membicarakan banyak hal. Dalam perbincangan kami, saya merasa tertarik dengan Negeri Elemental dan chakra yang kalian gunakan. Untuk itu, saya bermaksud mengundang Anda untuk mengikuti turnamen yang diadakan di sekolah kami untuk memperkenalkan Negeri Elemental pada komunitas kami._

 _Turnamen Triwizard akan diadakan pada bulan Oktober di Hogwarts dan berlangsung selama satu tahun. Turnamen akan diikuti tiga sekolah sihir; yaitu Hogwarts, Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons._

 _Pada tahun ini, kami bermaksud untuk mengikutsertakan perwakilan Negeri Elemental, yaitu Konoha untuk mengikuti turnamen. Kami memilih Konoha karena Konoha adalah satu-satunya desa yang dapat kami hubungi, mengingat Sarutobi berasal dari desa ini. Menteri Sihir Inggris sebagai Pemimpin Tertinggi Komunitas Sihir Inggris, Cornelius Fudge telah bertemu Daimyo Negara Api dan telah meminta izin atas keikutsertaan Konoha dalam turnamen._

 _Kami sangat mengharapkan kerjasama dari Anda, mengingat ini adalah ajang untuk memperkenalkan Negeri Elemental pada komunitas sihir dan sebagai langkah awal untuk membangun kerjasama dan persahabatan antara penyihir dan shinobi._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Order of Merlin Kelas Satu_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto.

"Jadi, dia adalah penyihir yang ditemui Kakek Hokage?"

Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto menghela nafas, "Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan juga banyak bagian yang janggal dan tidak aku mengerti. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana."

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang Anda tahu tentang Albus Dumbledore?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sensei tidak bercerita banyak mengenai orang itu. Tapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang memiliki pandangan dan keinginan yang sama seperti Sensei. Sensei juga pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin suatu hari penyihir dan shinobi dapat bertemu dan bekerjasama."

"Jika demikian berarti Kakek Hokage terlibat dalam hal ini. Turnamen itu adalah bukti kesungguhan mereka untuk menyatukan penyihir dan shinobi." Naruto menyimpulkan.

Shikamaru mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. "Tapi bukankah Sandaime-sama sudah lama meninggal? Kenapa Albus-san baru menghubungi kita sekarang?"

Semua orang terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Shikamaru, sebelum akhirnya Kakashi menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Karena ia tahu perang akan datang. Dia menunggu perang berakhir dan kemudian menghubungi kita." Jawaban Kakashi yang mengejutkan membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi. Dari tatapan mereka Kakashi tahu bahwa mereka menuntut penjelasan lebih darinya.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Tsunade-sama mengatakan bahwa Sandaime Hokage dan Albus-san adalah orang yang memiliki idealitas yang sama. Itu artinya cara berpikir mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda. Sandaime-sama adalah orang yang selalu berpikir kedepan. Beliau dan Albus-san pasti sudah memikirkan barbagai kemungkinan mengenai kejadian di masa depan. Mereka membuat beberapa skenario jika ada hal yang bisa mengagalkan usaha mereka untuk menyatukan shinobi dan penyihir. Aku yakin, setelah pertemuan mereka di Inggris, Sandaime-sama dan Albus-san pasti masih tetap berkomunikasi. Dengan bantuan Sandaime-sama, akan lebih mudah bagi Dumbledore untuk memantau perkembangan disini. Namun setelah kematian Sandaime-sama, akan sulit bagi Albus-san untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Puncaknya adalah pecahnya perang dunia ke-empat, dimana ia tidak bisa lagi melihat kondisi Negeri Elemental," jelas Kakashi.

"Dan dia kemudian menunggu sampai perang berakhir untuk kembali mengintai kita."

"Yah, tepatnya menunggu alasan agar ia dapat mengontak Konoha."

Naruto mengernyit, "Undangan Turnamen Triwizard," katanya pelan. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia tahu kalau aku bukan lagi Hokage? Yah, meskipun Naruto baru empat bulan menjabat sih, tapi tetap saja," kata Tsunade heran. Di dunia shinobi, informasi sangatlah penting dan tidak boleh dilewatkan sedikitpun. Karena itulah, informasi dapat diperjual belikan. Banyak shinobi kelas S memiliki jaringan mata-matanya sendiri, seperti Jiraiya dan Sasori. Dengan kontak yang mereka miliki di hampir setiap desa dan kota di Negeri Elemental, informasi sekecil apapun tak bisa lepas dari telinga mereka.

"Aku rasa itu bisa dimaklumi. Dia hanyalah penduduk sipil, dia tidak memiliki keahlian untuk mengumpulkan informasi seperti shinobi. Lagipula, di Negeri Elemental pun aku yakin belum banyak yang mengetahui mengenai Hokage baru kita," kata Shikamaru sambil melirik pada Naruto.

Kakashi kemudian ikut menambahkan, "Itu benar. Selain itu, mengirimkan kontak pada masa perang akan sangat beresiko, karena pada masa itu setiap negara akan meningkatkan kewaspadaanya pada mata-mata. Mungkin dia mengirimkan kontak hanya untuk melihat situasi saja, sehingga begitu perang sudah selesai dia bisa langsung menghubungi Konoha," Kakashi berpendapat.

"Aku setuju dengan Kakashi-sensei. Kurasa kontak yang ia kirimkan selama waktu perang adalah semacam pengamat, karena tidak terlalu menimbulkan kecurigaan." Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti.

"Maksudku komunikasi satu arah. Dumbledore menggunakan alat atau benda atau apapun yang bisa melihat situasi disini, namun tidak bisa membuat kontak atau komunikasi antar dua tempat."

"Tapi jika dia memang benar-benar mempunyai alat seperti itu, dia sudah cukup hebat. Kemampuan itu hampir sama seperti kemampuan klan Aburame dengan menggunakan kikaichu milik mereka."

"Bicara tentang alat aneh, aku jadi teringat dengan bola kristal milik Sensei yang biasa digunakan beliau untuk mengawasi orang-orang tertentu tanpa diketahui orang tersebut," ujar Tsunade setelah lama terdiam.

Mata Kakashi melebar begitu mendengar pernyataan Tsunade. Dulu ia sering melihat Sandaime menggunakan bola kristal itu untuk melihat dan mengawasi Naruto, mengingat anak itu cenderung menjadi magnet masalah. "Dimana bola kristal itu sekarang, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Sensei dulu biasa memajang benda itu di mejanya. Ketika aku menjadi Hokage, aku meminta Shizune untuk memindahkan benda itu. Bola kaca itu tidak berguna untukku, karena aku tidak bisa menggunakannya. Tapi, karena itu adalah artifak milik Hokage, jadi kurasa Shizune menyimpan benda itu disekitar kantor Hokage. Apa menurutmu bola itu adalah alat milik Dumbledore yang kau maksud, Kakashi?"

"Saya sembilan puluh persen yakin, benda itulah yang memungkinkan Dumbledore untuk mengetahui kondisi disini. Saya selalu merasa aneh setiap kali Sandaime-sama menggunakan benda itu, karena saya sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya chakra yang digunakan. Meskipun saya tidak menggunakan sharingan, namun saya bisa merasakan adanya energi lain yang keluar setiap kali Sandaime-sama menggunakannya."

Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit mendengar pendapat Kakashi. Dia sendiri memang belum pernah melihat benda misterius yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun dari apa yang dijelaskan Kakashi, semuanya memang cocok. Energi aneh yang dibicarakan Kakashi pastilah manifestasi lain dari ninshu, yaitu sihir. Jika begitu, alat itu pasti diberikan oleh Dumbledore kepada Sandaime. Dan mengingat julukan Sandaime yaitu Sang Profesor, pasti beliau juga pasti belajar satu atau dua trik sihir semasa kunjungannya di Inggris. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Godaime tidak bisa menggunakannya, karena wanita itu tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Shikamaru juga setuju dengan pendapat Kakashi sebelumnya yang menyebutkan bahwa Sandaime dan Dumbledore masih saling berkomunikasi. Dengan menggunakan bola kristal itu, mereka berdua pasti bisa saling berbagi informasi mengenai Negeri Elemental dan Dunia Sihir.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah mulai jelas. Dumbledore menggunakan bola kristal milik Sandaime untuk memata-matai Konoha. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan: Dimana kita bisa menemukan benda itu? Menara Hokage hancur setelah penyerangan Pain ke Konoha dan banyak sekali barang-barang di dalamnya yang ikut hancur atau terbakar. Kecil kemungkinan kita bisa menemukan benda itu lagi." Semuanya diam setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan memerintahkan beberapa ANBU untuk menyelidiki hal ini. Seharusnya benda itu masih ada disuatu tempat . . ." ucap Naruto lambat-lambat. Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang ANBU bertopeng elang muncul di belakang Naruto. Semua orang di dalam tenda tanpa sadar meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Ada kiriman surat dari Daimyo-sama untuk anda, Hokage-sama," ketegangan langsung mencair begitu mereka mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Naruto segera mengambil surat tersebut dan memberi kode pada ANBU untuk keluar. Perlahan Naruto membuka gulungan dan membacanya. Air mukanya semakin serius ketika ia selesai membaca surat tersebut.

Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan intens, bersiap mendengar kabar dari Daimyo.

"Daimyo menyetujui Konoha mengikuti turnamen di Hogwarts. Ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan negara lain di luar Negeri Elemental. Karena keadaan kita saat ini sedang terpuruk, bantuan dari mereka akan sangat dibutuhkan. Apabila diajang ini Konoha dapat memberi kesan yang bagus pada komunitas sihir, kemungkinan kerjasama internasional akan terbentuk. Dengan begitu kita dapat menyewakan shinobi kita pada komunitas sihir yang tentu saja akan meningkatkan devisa negara. Dengan meningkatnya perekonomian, pemulihan negara akan selesai lebih cepat. Selain itu, beliau berpendapat mungkin kita bisa mempelajari kehidupan mereka yang 'damai' dan menerapkannya di sini. Dan jika kita dapat menggunakan chakra, maka kemungkinan kita juga dapat menggunakan sihir karena pada dasarnya chakra dan sihir berasal dari ajaran yang sama, yaitu ninshuu. Sihir dalam beberapa hal memiliki keuntungan untuk memudahkan kehidupan kita, karena tidak seperti chakra yang cenderung kita gunakan untuk keperluan berperang, sihir dapat digunakan untuk hampir segala hal." jelas Naruto. Ia kemudian memandang tiga orang didepannya. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Shikamaru yang pertama menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Sebagai kepala sekolah, Albus Dumbledore terlalu berpengaruh dalam dunia sihir di Inggris. Dia bahkan ikut serta dalam diplomasi dengan Daimyo."

"Itu karena dia adalah salah satu penyihir hebat disana. Memanggil Sandaime Hokage keluar dari barrier dan memulangkannya kembali bukanlah perkara yang mudah," Kakashi menanggapi.

Shikamaru mengernyit, terlihat tidak yakin, "Mungkin kau benar," katanya lambat-lambat.

"Kita kembali ke permasalahan utama; Apakah kita harus menyetujui tawaran mereka?" Naruto mencoba meluruskan diskusi mereka.

"Jika itu adalah turnamen internasional, dapat dipastikan banyak penyihir yang datang melihatnya. Keikutsertaan Konoha juga pasti akan menarik perhatian mereka, karena kemampuan kita yang berbeda dari penyihir. Selama kita tidak membuat masalah disana, kerjasama menguntungkan dengan penyihir dapat terbentuk." Kakashi memberi pendapat.

"Aku setuju. Untuk ukuran ajang internasional, pasti hadiah yang disediakan sangat besar. Lumayan untuk kita jadikan devisa sementara. Bukankah saat ini ekonomi kita belum berjalan, Naruto?" Tsunade menyetujui usul Kakashi.

"Memang benar. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kepala sekolah itu. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi instingku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan orang itu." Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir. Yang lain juga mulai memikirkan perkataan Naruto.

 **"** **Aku setuju denganmu, Naruto,"** ujar Kurama yang juga merasa aneh dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini. " **Bagaimana kalau kau mengundang orang ini langsung ke Konoha? mungkin dengan berbicara langsung dengannya kita dapat mengetahui apa yang salah dengan orang itu."**

'Ide bagus, Kurama _.'_ ucap Naruto didalam mindscape-nya sembari mengacungkan jempol pada Kurama.

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya, membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya. "Kurama juga setuju denganku. Kurasa mengundang Albus Dumbledore ke Konoha adalah ide yang bagus. Dengan begitu mungkin kita akan tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan. Tapi kurasa, akan lebih baik jika dia menganggap Tsunade masih menjadi Hokage," usul Naruto.

Pandangan semua orang langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Raut muka mereka seolah mengatakan 'Apa maksudmu?'. Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Hanya berjaga-jaga. Aku tidak percaya pada orang itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kirim surat balasan ke Dumbledore. Aku akan bernegosiasi dengannya. Dan kalian berdua," Tsunade memandang Naruto dan Shikamaru, "ikut aku menemuinya. Aku akan mengatur pertemuannya besok lusa di Menara Hokage."

"Dimengerti."

* * *

 **Dua hari kemudian, di Menara Hokage**

Tsunade memandang dengan takjub pria tua dihadapannya. Jubah birunya yang bermotif bulan bintang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang kurus. Topi kerucutnya menjulang tinggi hampir mencapai langit-langit ruangan. Jenggotnya yang keperakan menjuntai hingga ke lutut. Mata biru elektrik yang terlindungi oleh kacamata bulan separonya memandang dengan tertarik semua yang disekitarnya.

Dibelakangnya Naruto dan Shikamaru juga tak kalah takjubnya. Mata Shikamaru melebar melihat seseorang yang penampilannya lebih eksentrik dari duo _go green_ Konoha. Sementara Naruto tidak bisa menutup mulutnya begitu ia melihat Dumbledore.

"Ah, senang akhirnya bisa ke Konoha." Kata Dumbledore memandang Tsunade, matanya berkerlip tertarik.

Tsunade segera memperbaiki sikapnya, "Terimakasih atas kunjungan Anda, Dumbledore-san. Saya senang bisa menemui anda secara langsung. Maaf atas penyambutan kami yang kurang nyaman, kami baru saja keluar dari masa-masa sulit. Dan sekarang kami sedang berusaha memulihkan kembali Konoha kembali ke masa-masa jayanya." Tsunade mengeluarkan sikap profesionalnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya memutar bola mata mereka.

'Mendengar Nenek bicara seperti itu membuatku merinding,' batin Naruto.

"Saya bisa melihat itu, Hokage-sama. Saya yakin itu pasti tidak akan lama lagi." Matanya kembali menyapu seisi ruangan. Ia terlihat sedikit bingung dengan kehadiran Naruto dan Shikamaru, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sementara Dumbledore memandangnya, Naruto merasa penyihir eksentrik itu memandangnya seper sepuluh detik lebih lama dari Shikamaru.

"Saya berharap Anda tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaanku." Tsunade memberi isyarat kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hokage-sama." Dumbledore kembali memandang Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan tertarik. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah mereka yang akan mengikuti turnamen nanti?"

"Tentang turnamen itu," Tsunade memotong tajam, "kami masih belum memutuskan tentang keikutsertaan Konoha."

Dumbledore manaikkan alis. "Kami ingin memastikan beberapa hal sebelum kami memutuskan," lanjut Tsunade.

Dumbledore tampak bingung, namun wajahnya kembali cerah sedetik kemudian. "Ah, saya akan dengan senang hati membantu Anda, Hokage-sama."

"Pertama, bisakah Anda ceritakan tentang Turnamen ini secara lebih mendetail?"

"Tentu saja." Dumbledore mengangguk menyanggupi. "Seperti yang sudah Anda ketahui, Turnamen Triwizard adalah turnamen bagi para pelajar tiga sekolah sihir yaitu Hogwarts, Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons untuk mempererat persahabatan antar pelajar. Turnamen ini pertama kali diadakan tujuh ratus tahun yang lalu dan diadakan setiap lima tahun sekali. Selama lebih dari seratus tahun, turnamen ini dihentikan karena jumlah kematian yang meningkat. Namun tahun ini kami berhasil mengadakan turnamen bersejarah ini kembali dan mengubah aturannya untuk memastikan tidak akan terjadi kematian lagi.

"Tiap sekolah akan mengirimkan sepuluh murid pilihannya untuk mengikuti seleksi untuk menjadi wakil sekolah. Sesuai dengan peraturan yang baru, peserta turnamen harus berusia lebih dari tujuh belas tahun. Penyeleksian peserta akan dilakukan oleh juri yang tidak memihak, yaitu Piala Api. Tiap-tiap perwakilan kemudian akan menghadapi tiga tantangan dan pemenang turnamen ini akan mendapatkan hadiah sebesar seribu Galleon. Saya tidak tahu seberapa besar nilai Galleon di Konoha, tapi Galleon kami terbuat dari emas murni."

"APAAA?!"

"Berisik, bocah!" bentak Tsunade sambil memegangi telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan cempreng Naruto. Sementara Dumbledore hanya tersenyum.

Tsunade memandang Dumbledore dengan mata berkilat. "Saya mulai tertarik, Dumbledore-san." Kata Tsunade dengan senyum misterius. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas.

'Dasar nenek tua mata duitan. Aku harap dia sadar kalau uang itu akan digunakan untuk kepentingan Konoha nantinya.' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

Naruto mulai kehilangan minat dengan 'diskusi' antara Tsunade dan Dumbledore. Ia mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Kurama.

'Kau menemukan sesuatu, Kurama?' Meskipun kemampuan Naruto untuk mendeteksi emosi sudah bisa dikatakan hebat, namun Kurama sebagai pemilik asli kemampuan ini mempunyai jangkauan dan keakurasian deteksi yang jauh lebih hebat daripada Naruto. Jadi untuk kesempatan ini ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Kurama.

Terdengar desahan pelan dari sang Ekor Sembilan. **"Nihil. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca orang itu."**

'Apakah kita salah telah mencurigai orang itu?'

 **"Tidak."** kata Kurama sedikit menggeram. **"Orang biasa masih memiliki emosi negatif yang bisa kurasakan, seperti rasa takut, cemas, khawatir atau marah. Namun berbeda dengan dia, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Bahkan Kaguya pun tidak bisa menutupi emosinya seperti itu."**

'Begitukah?' Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Dia semakin tidak mempercayai Dumbledore.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Hokage-sama. Minggu depan saya akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemput perwakilan Konoha."

Naruto kembali membawa pikirannya ke kenyataan. Ia menatap Dumbbedore dengan tajam. Dilihatnya Dumbledore yang sedang membungkuk memberi salam kepada Tsunade. Begitu ia tegak kembali, tak disangkanya mata biru elektrik dibalik kacamata bulan separo itu balas memandangnya. Sebuah senyum misterius terpasang dibibirnya sebelum ia menghilang dengan suara pop pelan.

* * *

 **Tiga** **hari kemudian di Menara Hokage**

"Ini laporan yang kau minta."

Naruto menaikan alis ketika melihat setumpuk dokumen yang disodorkan Shikamaru padanya. Sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, ia membawa laporan itu kedepan wajahnya dan mulai membaca, membuat wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Shikamaru.

"Kami sudah mencari sisa-sisa shinobi yang ada disekitar Negara Api. Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari klan ninja dari desa-desa kecil, sebagian merupakan mantan shinobi dari desa-desa ninja kecil yang hancur akibat perang, dan sisanya merupakan ninja pelarian. Kami sudah mencatat ada 28 klan ninja, 2 desa ninja dan lebih dari 400 ninja pelarian yang bergerak secara soliter maupun berkelompok yang ada di Negara Api. Untuk klan ninja, mereka lebih mudah diajak bergabung dengan Konoha, namun agak sulit untuk yang lain. Para shinobi yang sudah tidak memiliki desa itu sebagian masih memakai hitai-ate mereka. Mereka masih ingin mempertahankan desa mereka dan berniat untuk membangunnya kembali, walaupun mereka sangat kekurangan sumber daya. Selain itu, sebagian besar kelompok shinobi itu tidak memiliki pemimpin, membuat mereka terpecah menjadi beberapa kelompok.

"Untuk para ninja pelarian itu sendiri. . ." Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, "mereka hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang bebas. Alasan mereka pergi mengkhianati desa adalah karena mereka muak dan kecewa pada desa mereka sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri, setiap desa memiliki rahasia kelamnya sendiri. Yah, walaupun tidak semua ninja pelarian seperti itu. Terkadang tindakan mereka memang diluar batas kemanusiaan."

'Aku sendiri ragu apakah shinobi masih memiliki kemanusiaan.' batin Shikamaru kecut.

"Intinya, cukup banyak shinobi yang tertarik pada tawaran kita. Ditengah krisis seperti ini sangat sulit untuk bertahan dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan seperti itu. Penjarahan dan kerusuhan rawan sekali terjadi. Untuk itu mereka membutuhkan perlindungan untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Selain itu, mereka sudah lelah jika harus terus menerus berpindah tempat untuk mencari makanan dan menghindari serangan kelompok ninja lain. Mereka ingin menetap disuatu tempat yang memberi jaminan keselamatan mereka.

"Kami tidak mencari diluar perbatasan Negara Api, tapi kami rasa banyak shinobi diluar Negara Api yang mendengar rumor dan tertarik bergabung dengan Konoha." Dengan hembusan nafas yang panjang, Shikamaru mengakhiri laporannya yang panjang nan lebar.

'Merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot bicara sebanyak ini sih?' batin Shikamaru malas.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. Shikamaru mulai tidak sabar, "Hoi Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil mendekati meja Naruto.

Srak. . .srak. . .

Tiba-tiba saja kertas-kertas yang ada di genggaman Naruto terjatuh. Menampilkan wajahnya di balik kertas-kertas tadi. Mata Naruto tampak tertutup rapat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Twitch. . .

Alis mata Shikamaru berkedut. 'Dasar, jadi dari tadi aku ngomong percuma', batinnya kesal. Ia menghela nafas dalam, "Kau memang merepotkan, Naruto." Sebenarnya ia tidak tega juga membangunkan Naruto, mengingat Naruto sudah beberapa hari ini lembur untuk menyelesaikan urusan desa. Namun apa boleh buat, ada hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan dengannya.

'Bagaimana aku membangunkannya?' Otak jeniusnya mulai berpikir.

 **Yoshino style.**

 _"BANGUN KAU PEMALAAAAS!"_

 _KLONTANG! Sebuah wajan mendarat sempurna di kepala Shikamaru. "Dasar, kau dan Shikaku sama saja! Sekali-kali lakukanlah sesuatu yang berguna, dasar anak jaman sekarang!"_

Shikamaru merinding sendiri membayangkan keganasan ibunya.

 **Ino style.**

 _"BAAAANGUUUUNNN BODOOOOOHH! Gara-gara kau aku jadi ketinggalan nonton tayangan perdana film Princes Gale! Menyebalkan! Sekarang cepat kau bangun dan temani aku belanja. Kemudian traktir aku di Yakiniku-Q, lalu temani aku membeli hadiah untuk Sai, dan kau juga harus membantuku untuk merawat bunga-bunga di kebun Yamanaka. Jangan protes!"_

'Hm, merepotkan. Aku malas harus berbicara sebanyak itu.'

 **Temari style.**

 _"DASAR NANAS TIDAK BERGUNA! HEH, RASAKAN INI."_

 _SWOOOSH. Dengan satu kali ayunan kipas raksasa Temari, Shikamaru terlempar ke angkasa, terbang bersama awan-awan yang selalu dilihatnya setiap hari._

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas. 'Merepotkan. Kalau begitu cara ini saja.'

"A-ano Naruto-kun. Ini, aku bawakan ramen untukmu." Terdengar suara manis Hinata di telinga Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera meraih mangkuk ramen yang masih berada di tangan sang gadis manis itu. "Makasih banyak Hinata-chan! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Poof!

"Eh?" Naruto hanya bisa cengo ketika mangkuk ramennya hilang entah kemana bersamaan dengan kepulan asap. Ia kemudian menatap sosok didepannya. Wajah gadis manis bermarga Hyuuga itu telah berganti menjadi wajah Shikamaru yang balas menatapnya bosan.

"Baguslah kau masih hidup." Kata Shikamaru dengan tak menyembunyikan nada jengkel dalam suaranya.

"Eh, Shikamaru? Kenapa kau ada disini? Mana Hinata-chan? Ramennya?" Racau Naruto linglung. Matanya kemudian melebar, seperti menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Shikamaru, kali ini sorot kemarahan terpancar dikedua safir itu. "Ha, aku tahu! Kau kan yang memakan ramen dari Hinata-chan tadi?! Ayo ngaku saja, nanas jelek! Cepat kembalikan ramenku kalau kau tidak ingin lembur di hari libur!"

TWITCH!

Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Bisa-bisanya ia dulu merekomendasikan si bodoh ini menjadi hokage. Mungkin gara-gara ibunya dan Ino terlalu sering memukul kepalanya membuat otak jeniusnya lama-lama jadi korslet.

"Lupakan ramennya! Akan kuberikan kupon makan di Ichiraku sepuasnya nanti jika Kondo Isao dan Shimura Tae sudah pacaran! Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu sekarang."

Naruto kaget ketika Shikamaru yang biasanya hemat energi untuk ngomong kini malah mencak-mencak didepannya. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin Shikamaru sedang marah padanya, karena ia bisa merasakan aura merah gelap dari pemuda didepannya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan, kalau orang marah malah memberikan hadiah? Maa, apapun itu, ia berharap Kondo-san dan Shimura-san secepatnya jadian. Kesempatan makan gratis di Ichiraku tidak boleh dilewatkan. Siapa tahu jika nanti Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkrut dan tidak bisa mentraktirnya lagi.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru-kun! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm? Ceritakan semuanya pada Kakak. Ayo, jangan malu-malu~," kata Naruto riang, tidak sadar dengan aura Shikamaru yang bertambah gelap.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali untuk menenangkan emosinya. Bisa-bisa ia sudah kena penyakit darah tinggi di umur dua puluh jika seperti ini terus.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan siapa saja yang akan ikut Triwizard, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru langsung ke inti.

"Pak Tua itu bilang peserta harus berumur diatas tujuh belas tahun. Tapi karena ini turnamen untuk murid sekolah, kupikir pesertanya juga tidak bisa lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Kupikir, lebih baik angkatan kita saja yang ikut, Shikamaru. Selain karena angkatan kita memiliki banyak shinobi dari keturunan klan, kita semua juga sudah jonin."

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada datar. "Perlu kuingatkan, Naruto. Kau itu masih Ge-Nin."

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya dihiasi dengan senyum kini berganti dekorasi menjadi seperti wajah orang yang baru saja menjadi korban NTR. "Urgh. K-kau diam saja, Nanas. Lagipula, Sasuke juga masih genin! Ha! Lulusan terbaik di akademi ternyata masih genin. Dan lihat aku. Seorang _deadlast_ ternyata bisa menjadi Hokage. Yeah! Aku memang luar biasa. Tidak perlu repot-repot ikut ujian chunin dan jonin agar bisa menjadi shinobi terbaik di Konoha! Hahahahaha."

Shikamaru menatap datar Naruto yang kini tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Geez, merepotkan. Aku benar-benar menyesal memilihmu mejadi Hokage dulu," gumamnya pelan.

"Eh, kau mengatakan sesuatu, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto yang telah sembuh dari batuk tak elitnya.

"Tidak ada," balas Shikamaru cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, kau bilang angkatan kita. Apa kau juga berniat untuk ikut?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sangat penasaran dengan sihir mereka."

 _'_ Aku juga ingin lebih tahu mengenai Pak Tua nyentrik itu.' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Apa tidak akan menimbulkan masalah nantinya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Pasalnya Naruto adalah Hokage, simbol kekuatan Konoha. Akan timbul berbagai pertanyaan nantinya jika tiba-tiba Naruto lenyap, terutama pertanyaan dari desa-desa sekutu Konoha.

Naruto hanya menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Nah, itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk mengatur pertemuan dewan sore ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bahas nanti."

Shikamaru mendengus kesal mendengar perintah baru yang diberikan padanya. Tadinya ia berharap bisa pulang lebih awal dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibantal jika ia mengerjakan laporan itu lebih awal. Tapi ternyata Naruto bisa benar-benar menjadi tak berperi-pekerja-an jika ia mau. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia segera berbalik, tidak tahan melihat seringaian di wajah Naruto yang semakin lebar saja setiap detiknya.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Sebagai kepala klan Nara kau juga harus hadir dalam pertemuan. Jangan lupa itu," kata Naruto disertai tawa kecil. Tawanya semakin keras ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting, ungkapan kekesalan Shikamaru.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Omatase simashita.**

 **Karena ini saya jadikan sebagai side-project, jadi untuk kedepannya saya tidak bisa terlalu sering meng-update cerita ini. Sorry.**

 **Saya sengaja meniadakan language barrier di cerita ini. Saya anggap tidak ada bahasa Jepang atau bahasa Inggris disini. Semua tokoh dari kedua fandom menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, kecuali untuk nama jutsu (dan translate-nya).**

 **Untuk pair di Naruto akan tetap canon, dan di HP tetap belum ada pair. Though I do enjoy some sho-ai stories, I still couldn't bring myself to write that particular story. It still gave me an uncomfortable feeling every time I try to wrote those plot. Maybe some hints, but it just for the sake of amusements only.  
**

 **Saya berterima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan review, sudah mem-fave dan mem-follow. Saya juga berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!**

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	3. Who Else?

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing (if not strange), Typo(s), dll.**

* * *

 **Ruang Pertemuan Dewan Konoha**

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, kita akan langsung mulai. Sebelum itu, saya meminta anda semuanya untuk membaca salinan surat yang ada di meja anda," kata Naruto lugas. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan bundar di menara hokage tempat pertemuan dewan biasa dilakukan. Dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang ANBU yang memberikan kesan intimidasi pada beberapa anggota dewan non shinobi. Dihadapannya, puluhan anggota dewan yang terdiri dari para kepala klan, perwakilan ANBU dan shinobi secara keseluruhan dan juga perwakilan penduduk sipil duduk melingkar mengikuti bentuk ruangan.

Naruto dan yang lain memang sudah sepakat untuk merombak ulang Dewan Konoha. Mereka menganggap anggota dewan terdahulu yang hanya terdiri dari Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura dan Utatane Koharu selalu cenderung ke militer. Selain itu, campur tangan mereka di antara shinobi Konoha terlalu besar, membuat beberapa shinobi senior khawatir tentang ancaman kudeta. Karena itulah, ketika Hyuuga Hiashi, sang kepala klan Hyuuga menyarankan untuk perombakan dewan, Tsunade dan Naruto langsung setuju. Banyak orang yang kemudian menyutujui usul Hiashi ini. Selain karena keputusan yang dibuat nantinya adalah berasal dari suara Konoha keseluruhan, penduduk sipil juga diberi kesempatan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Selama ini, keputusan yang diambil lebih berpihak ke shinobi, padahal enam puluh lima persen penduduk Konoha adalah masyarakat sipil. Oleh karena itu, pembangunan dibeberapa sektor terhambat, seperti perdagangan, pertanian, jasa, kerajinan, edukasi untuk penduduk sipil dan masih banyak lagi. Dengan dewan yang baru ini, mereka berharap Konoha bisa menjadi desa yang lebih ideal bagi shinobi maupun penduduk sipil yang tinggal didalamnya.

Gumaman samar terdengar ketika beberapa orang telah selesai membaca isi salinan surat dari Albus Dumbledore, sementara yang lain lebih memilih diam dan menunggu sang Hokage untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Saya yakin, pasti banyak dari anda sekalian yang bertanya-tanya mengenai isi dari surat tersebut. Oleh karena itu, izinkan saya untuk menjeaskan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu." Naruto memulai. Perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju padanya. "Anda pasti tahu mengenai _barrier_ yang dipasang Rikudo Sennin yang memisahkan Negeri Elemental dari dunia luar. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu, seseorang dari luar berhasil menembus _barrier_ tersebut tanpa sengaja. Orang tersebut tak lain adalah Sandaime Hokage sendiri." Terdengar beberapa gumaman dan pekikan tertahan dari beberapa anggota dewan, namun Naruto mengabaikannya. "Beliau tanpa sengaja dipanggil ke sebuah tempat bernama Inggris oleh seorang penyihir bernama Albus Dumbledore. Penyihir adalah orang yang disa memanipulasi sihir dengan menggunkan tongkat sihir.

"Pada dasarnya, sihir merupakan manifestasi lain dari energi spiritual yang ada didalam tubuh manusia, seperti chakra. Hanya saja chakra juga menggunakan energi fisik selain energi spiritual dalam penggunaannya. Seperti yang kita tahu, chakra berasal dari ajaran Rikudo Sennin yaitu ninshuu. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu saya mendapat informasi yang mengejutkan mengenai ninshuu, bahwa sihir juga berasal dari asal usul yang sama seperti chakra. Jadi, kesimpulannya sihir merupakan bentuk lain dari chakra.

"Tentu saja ada beberapa perbedaan mengenai sihir dan chakra. Perbedaan paling mendasar adalah cara penggunaannya. Para penyihir perlu menggunakan tongkat sihir agar dapat mengendalikan sihir mereka. Tanpa tongkat sihir, mereka sama tidak berdayanya seperti masyarakat sipil pada umumnya. Itulah kelemahan terbesar mereka. Sementara kelebihan mereka adalah penggunaan sihir yang hampir dapat digunakan di semua elemen kehidupan, mulai dari mantra-mantra untuk memudahkan keperluan rumah tangga, pendidikan, hiburan, bahkan ada juga mantra untuk menyiksa korban bahkan membunuh korban langsung.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah burung hantu mengantarkan surat tersebut kepada Godaime Hokage. Pengirim surat tersebut, yang merupakan orang yang sama yang telah membuat Sandaime Hokage keluar dari _barrier_ , adalah seorang kepala sekolah sihir di Inggris. Meskipun hanya seorang kepala sekolah, dia sepertinya memiliki pengaruh yang besar di komunitas sihir di Inggris, terlihat dari bagaimana ia bisa membujuk seorang menteri sihir, yang menurut saya adalah jabatan yang tinggi di komunitas sihir, untuk mengikutsertakan kita untuk ikut turnamen tersebut.

"Daimyo sendiri sudah menyetujui keikutsertaan Konoha untuk mengkuti turnamen tersebut. Beliau mengatakan bahwa kerjasama antara komunitas sihir dengan kita akan memberi banyak keuntungan untuk kita. Terutama dengan potensi munculnya klien dari pihak penyihir. Selain itu, kami juga sudah menemui secara langsung Albus Dumbledore. Godaime Hokage sendirilah yang menyambut kedatangannya, karena dia berpikir Konoha masih dibawah pimpinannya. Selain Godaime, saya sendiri dan Nara-san juga ikut hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut. Kami sepakat untuk ikut dalam turnamen Triwizard, karena selain kita sendiri sudah mendapat bayaran karena sudah mengikuti turnamen, hadiah yang ditawarkan bagi pemenang juga cukup besar, yaitu sebesar seribu keping emas murni."

Gumaman kembali terdengar setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Wajar saja, semua yang diceritakannya memang benar-benar diluar perkiraan mereka. Ia menunggu hingga beberapa menit hingga suasana ruang kembali tenang. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat kepala klan Hyuuga mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta perhatian.

"Silahkan, Hyuuga-sama."

"Apakah anda yakin ini keputusan yang tepat, Hokage-sama? Mengikuti kegiatan berskala besar di tempat yang asing dengan banyak orang yang kita tidak tahu kemampuannya, menurut saya bukanlah keputusan yang bijak."

"Memang benar, Hyuuga-sama. Tapi sejauh yang saya dengar, para penyihir memilih hidup untuk lebih ... sipil daripada kita. Mereka menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai kehidupan dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak membuang nyawa orang lain. Untuk mengatur masyarakatnya, mereka membentuk sebuah aturan yang adil dan tegas tanpa pandang bulu. Siapapun yang bersalah akan dihadapkan pada hukum mereka. Saya yakin, selama kita mengikuti aturan mereka, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Hiashi mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Saya persilahkan bagi siapa saja yang ingin bertanya atau mengajukan pendapatnya mengenai masalah ini," kata Naruto kemudian.

Beberapa orang terlihat mengangkat tangannya. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati ketika Shikamaru juga ikut mngangkat tangannya. "Nara-san. Apa ada yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Apakah anda sudah menentukan siapa saja yang akan ikut, Hokage-sama?" tanya pemuda malas itu lambat-lambat.

'Heh, dasar tidak sabaran.'

"Yah, meskipun kita sendiri sudah dibayar karena mengikuti turnamen itu, namun saya pikir lebih baik jika kita bisa memenangkannya. Oleh karena itu, saya mengajukan Tsunade Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara dan saya sendiri."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ketika ruangan yang tadinya tenang seketika menjadi gaduh setelah mendengar pernyataannya. Ruangan kembali hening beberapa saat kemudian. "Saya tahu anda pasti kurang setuju dengan usul saya. Selain Godaime dan saya sendiri, nama-nama yang saya ajukan tadi memiliki peran yang penting di Konoha. Mereka adalah shinobi-shinobi terbaik Konoha yang telah banyak membantu di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-empat. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan adalah kepala klan. Namun saya memiliki alasan untuk itu.

"Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, kita sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai penyihir ataupun bagaimana budaya dan gaya hidup mereka. Dengan melihat langsung sendiri kehidupan penyihir itu sendiri, saya bisa menentukan keputusan apa yang harus diambil mengenai kerjasama antara kita dan penyihir. Saya telah lama mengenal Nara-san dan yang lain. Saya paham dimana kelemahan dan kelebihan mereka didalam tim maupun secara individual. Selain itu, umur kami juga sesuai untuk menjadi peserta turnamen. Untuk Godaime sendiri, dia kan menjadi wakil diplomasi dari Konoha, karena Albus-san menganggap dia masih menjadi Hokage."

"Jika anda ikut pergi, bagaimana dengan Konoha?" tanya salah seorang anggota dewan dari penduduk sipil. Naruto mengingatnya sebagai ketua himpunan pedagang di Konoha.

"Bukankah dulu, sebelum kalian mencalonkan aku menjadi Hokage, kalian sudah punya kandidat kuat?" tanya Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan nada geli di suaranya. Seringai muncul diwajahnya ketika melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang juga hadir sebagai perwakilan dari klan Hatake.

"M-Maa... bukankah ada calon yang lebih baik daripada saya, Hokage-sama?" Bulir keringat muncul di dahi Kakahi ketika semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu tolong beritahu siapa orangnya, Hatake-san?"

"Um... Might Guy...?"

"... Ditolak." Kali ini bukan Naruto saja yang bicara, tapi semua orang disana ikut menolak usulan 'brilian' Kakashi.

"Menurut saya Kakashi-san lebih dari mampu untuk menjadi pengganti hingga Hokage kembali. Kemampuannya dalam bertarung tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Begitu juga dengan kemampuan kepemimpinannya. Terbukti dari kesuksesannya sebagai mantan kapten ANBU dan juga komandan dalam perang dunia shinobi keempat," ujar Hiashi. Terlihat banyak anggota yang mengangguk setuju.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Hatake-san. Anda hanya perlu melanjutkan agenda yang telah kita disusun sebelumnya. Saya juga akan memberitahukan kondisi kita pada empat desa tersembunyi yang lain, jadi mereka akan segera membantu jika ada sesuatu terjadi pada Konoha. Meskipun ancaman untuk Konoha saat ini sangat kecil, mengingat Danzo yang sudah tidak ada dan Orochimaru serta Kabuto yang telah menjadi sekutu kita. Saya yakin, selama anda menghilangkan kebiasaan telat anda dan mengurangi waktu untuk membaca buku orange itu, Konoha pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tunggu, Hokage-sama –"

"Nah, karena semuanya semuanya setuju, maka Konoha untuk kedepannya akan dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

"Saya keberatan, Ho –"

"Tidak ada? Baiklah. Berarti mulai Senin depan posisi Hokage akan diisi sementara oleh Kakashi Hatake." Pernyataan Naruto langsung disambut anggukan setuju dari anggota yang lain.

'Dengerin orang ngomong dulu, oi _,_ ' mmpat Kakashi dalam hati.

"Senin depan akan datang orang dari Albus-san akan datang untuk menjemput perwakilan Konoha. Jadi Hatake-san akan langsung mengisi posisi Hokage begitu saya pergi. Satu minggu sekali saya akan mengirimkan katak dari Myobokuzan untuk bertukar informasi. Selama disana, saya akan berusaha untuk menemukan cara agar kita juga bisa melewati _barrier_ tanpa bantuan dari Albus-san. Itu akan memudahkan kita dalam menyelidiki dunia luar, terutama komunitas sihir. Selain itu, saya juga akan lebih mudah untuk mengetahui perkembangan Konoha. Nah, apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan?"

Melihat banyak anggota yang diam, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rapat. "Kalau begitu terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk mengikuti pertemuan mendadak ini. Selanjutnya, saya berharap anda juga hadir di pertemuan rutin mingguan yang akan diadakan hari Jumat mendatang. Rapat dibubarkan."

* * *

 **Keesokan Paginya di Kantor Hokage**

"Darimana kau belajar politik, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia mengunjungi sahabatnya di Kantor Hokage yang sudah bertambah fungsi sebagai rumah keduanya, karena kecenderungan Naruto untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya disana.

"Huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto balik disela-sela kesibukannya melahap ramen instan ke-limanya.

"Di pertemuan dewan kemarin, kau menggunakan kata 'saya' dan 'anda'. Heck, kau bahkan memanggil Kakashi dengan Hatake-san." Jujur saja, Sasuke langsung dibuat cengo ketika ia mendengar Naruto membuka rapat. Waktu itu memang pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke untuk hadir di pertemuan dewan sebagai kepala klan Uchiha. Sebelumnya, banyak orang yang tidak setuju untuk memberikannya kursi di ruang dewan, karena masih banyak orang yang masih mempertanyakan loyalitasnya.

"Itu bukan politik, Sasuke. Itu disebut etika." Kali ini Naruto sudah bersiap untuk membuka cup ramen instan ke-tujuh.

"Apapun itu, aku penasaran darimana kau mendapat ilmu seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar berbeda kemarin. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang aku lihat waktu itu benar-benar dirimu, si idiot berisik yang suka memberikan panggilan tidak hormat pada orang lain."

"Hei! Itu yang dinamakan tuntutan pekerjaan, Teme."

"Jadi menjadi Hokage membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa, Dobe? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak tahu horror seperti apa yang harus kuhadapi di minggu-minggu menyakitkan pelajaran tata krama dan politik bersama Hyuuga-sama, Sasuke." Suara Naruto tiba-tiba berubah pelan. Ramen instan ke-sebelasnya yang baru dihabiskan setengah tergeletak terlupakan di tangannya.

"Hyuuga-sama?" beo Sasuke. _Sejak kapan Naruto tanpa sadar memberi sebutan hormat pada orang lain?_

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, Sasuke! Dia membuatku duduk seiza berjam-jam dibawah tatapan iblisnya. Dia bahkan memberikan jyuuken setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan. Dialah yang mengajariku tentang etika, tata krama, politik, kaligrafi dan puluhan hal remeh lainnya yang tidak penting dan tidak berguna di kehidupan nyata. Dia jugalah yang memaksaku untuk mengunyah makanan selama lima puluh kali! Bayangkan itu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. Yah, mengunyah selama lima puluh kali memang berlebihan, apalagi jika memakan nasi menggunakan sumpit. Pasti butuh waktu hingga berjam-jam setiap kali makan. Aturan makan seperti itu pasti sangat sulit dilakukan oleh Naruto yang terbiasa makan dengan kecepatan Hiraishin. "Y-yah, aku rasa, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti, Sasuke!" Kedua tangan Naruto memukul meja kerja mahoganinya, membuat cup ramen instan yang masih tergeletak terlupakan di tangannya memuntahkan isi didalamnya. Untung saja hari ini tidak banyak dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak bisa mengerti?! Aku benar-benar bisa mengerti, Naruto!" Sasuke yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Naruto juga ikut memukulkan kedua tangannya ke meja.

"Karena kau selalu tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku, Sasuke!" Kali ini Naruto berdiri, mensejajarkan mata birunya dengan mata hitam didepannya.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mengerti, Naruto!" Sasuke mendekatkan wajah pucatnya ke wajah tan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengerti?" Suara Naruto berubah bisikan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengerti, Naruto." Tanpa sadar suara Sasuke juga ikut berubah menjadi bisikan. Kini hidungnya dan hidung Naruto hanya berjarak satu senti.

"Ahem!" Sebuah suara baru yang muncul dari arah pintu membuat SasuNaru tersentak kaget. Dengan gerakan refleks yang luar biasa, Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil menggagalkan terulangnya tragedi yang pernah terjadi ketika mereka baru saja lulus akademi dulu. Mereka kemudian memandang tajam orang yang baru saja mengganggu pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Maafkan aku karena mengganggu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini." Dengan tangan kanan memegang kitab orange kepercayaanya, Kakashi menyapa kedua (mantan) muridnya yang sepertinya tengah terlibat dalam pertengakaran rumah tangga khas telenovela klasik. Dengan santai, ia berjalan mendekati mereka yang masih belum berpindah dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa mengerti, Kakashi. Kau terlalu tua untuk bisa mengerti," kata Sasuke angkuh seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hoo? Bukankah kau sendiri juga tidak mengerti, Sasuke?" ujar Kakashi dengan nada menantang. Mata tunggalnya mengunci Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menganggu, aku pasti sudah mengerti!"

"Tapi kurasa, seandainya aku tidak datang pun, kau tetap tidak bisa mengerti, Sasuke." Kini Kakashi sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda pucat itu.

"Tentu saja aku –"

" **Hentikan semua omong kosong ini! Aku sudah muak mendengar pembicaraan kalian yang tidak ada artinya itu. Che, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti** **manusia!** " Kedua mata Sasuke dan satu mata Kakashi melebar ketika melihat iris mata Naruto berubah merah dengan pupil yang membentuk garis. Tiga garis yang tadinya memberi kesan kucing penurut kini berubah menjadi singa galak yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya.

" **Kau, bocah Hatake! Ada perlu apa kau kesini?** "

"Ah. Kurama-san, lama tak bertemu. Aku kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke dari Tsunade-sama, mengenai turnamen mendatang. Apa Kurama-san bisa memanggil Naruto sebentar?"

" **Katakan saja padaku, akan kusampaikan pada Naruto nanti. Seseorang perlu menjadi tsukkomi disini."**

"Err ... yeah. Kurasa Kurama-san benar," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Begini, Tsunade-sama meminta semua shinobi yang akan ikut turnamen agar berkumpul ruangan serbaguna di menara Hokage untuk melakukan _briefing_ jam sembilan nanti. Shikamaru dan yang lain sudah tahu mengenai ini, hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang belum tahu."

" **Hm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah hampir jam sembilan, ayo kita pergi, bocah Uchiha. Dan kau, bocah Hatake, kau tetap disini. Naruto bilang selama dia pergi** _ **briefing**_ **, kau yang menggantikan tugasnya disini, sebagai latihan untuk Senin depan dan seterusnya. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Aku akan segera tahu jika kau sekali-kali keluar dari ruangan ini."** Kurama menampilkan seringaian iblis yang seratus kali lebih menyeramkan dari senyuman manis Orochimaru.

Glek. Kakashi kembali merutuki nasibnya yang madesu. Mungkin ini kutukan Obito karena telah memplagiat alasan-alasan telatnya yang terkenal.

* * *

 **Ruang Serbaguna di Menara Hokage**

Tsunade memperhatikan wajah-wajah penuh semangat masa muda didepannya. Dilihatnya Rock Lee yang sedang mencoba menyebarkan ideologi sesat ajaran Guy-sensei pada Shino. Sakura dan Tenten yang sedang cekikikan tidak jelas sambil sekali-kali melirik Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang mojok berdua. Kiba yang anehnya tengah asyik memainkan bola benang wol berwarna pink, bunga mawar warna-warni dan _glitter_ pink terlihat jelas di _background_ Noya. Sai yang tanpa sadar tengah menggoda Ino, membuat gadis itu merona malu. Hinata yang tengah asyik merajut sebuah syal berwarna merah. Shikamaru yang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang dan Choji yang tengah sibuk tidur di pangkuan Akamaru.

Dengan deheman yang lebih terdengar seperti orang keselek, Tsunade mencoba mengalihkan perhatian audiens kepadanya, namun sayangnya hal itu tidak memberikan efek yang berarti. Tsunade mengulang deheman (yang menurutnya) penuh wibawa sebanyak tiga kali lagi, namun tak satupun pemuda pemudi didepannya memberikan perhatian yang diharapkannya. Kesal dan putus asa, Tsunade memukulkan tinju andalannya ke meja besar didepannya, membuat karya _masterpiece_ yang sudah dibuat Yamato dengan mokuton jutsu-nya selama tiga hari tiga malam hancur berantakan. Sekaligus berhasil membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kita akan segera memulai _briefing_ untuk turnamen mendatang, jadi perhatikan baik-baik."

Puas dengan tanggapan serius dari Naruto dan yang lain, Tsunade melanjutkan, "Turnamen akan dilaksanakan di Hogwarts, Inggris. Kita dan dua perwakilan sekolah lain akan datang secara resmi di Hogwarts pada tanggal tiga puluh Oktober. Meskipun begitu, kita akan pergi ke Inggris dua minggu lebih awal. Albus-san akan memberi kita tempat di sebuah tempat di Inggris untuk sementara. Kita gunakan waktu itu untuk mempelajari budaya dunia luar dan budaya penyihir.

"Pada tanggal tiga puluh, Albus-san akan mengirimkan kita sebuah alat untuk memindahkan kita langsung ke Hogwarts. Kurasa namanya pockey atau semacamnya. Selama setahun kedepan, kita akan tinggal di Hogwarts hingga turnamen berakhir. Turnamen itu sendiri terdiri dari tiga babak. Aku tidak tahu kapan persisnya itu dilaksanakan.

"Setiap peserta dari tiap-tiap perwakilan sekolah akan memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api, yang mana benda itu akan memilih masing-masing satu nama untuk menjadi perwakilan tiap sekolah. Perwakilan itulah yang akan mengikuti turnamen hingga berakhir. Apa ada yang masih belum jelas?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "Bukankah satu tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama, Tsunade-sama? Dibandingkan dengan ujian chunin yang juga memiliki tiga babak, perbedaan waktunya terlalu besar, mengingat ujian chunin hanya memakan waktu maksimal satu setengah bulan."

"Itu memang benar, Sakura. Tapi ujian chunin dilaksanakan setiap enam bulan sekali. Sedangkan turnamen ini dilaksanakan hanya setiap lima tahun sekali. Terlebih dibandingkan dengan kita, mereka hidup dengan lebih sipil, sehingga mereka membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memastikan agar setiap tantangan dalam turnamen tidak menjatuhkan korban jiwa."

"Jika seperti itu, kurasa turnamen itu jauh lebih mudah dari ujian chunin. Dengan kemampuan kita, sudah pasti kita menang dan mendapat seribu keping emas," ujar Naruto. Senyum percaya diri terpampang diwajahnya.

"Orang yang tidak pernah lulus ujian chunin dilarang bicara!" timpal Kiba.

"Apa kau bilang, huh?!"

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Menyangkal pernyataan yang memang benar dan nyata adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak mencerminkan semangat masa muda. Daku sarankan agar kau berlatih lebih keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu, Naruto-kun!" ujar Lee sambil memberikan pose _nice guy_. Giginya yang sudah seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi berkerlip menyilaukan mata Naruto.

"Kau juga Lee?!" Naruto tidak percaya dengan anggapan teman-teman senasib seperjuangan pada dirinya.

"Um, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya Ayahanda juga berpikir kau sebaiknya melakukan sesuatu dengan statusmu yang masih genin. Kata beliau, tidak pantas jika seorang Hokage masih berstatus genin," kata Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Ap... Hinata... chan..." Mulut Naruto membuka menutup tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia benar-benar _shock_ mendengar Hinata yang bisanya berdiri dibelakangnya kini berbalik ikut menyerangnya. Sedetik kemudian, keterkejutan di mata biru Naruto digantikan dengan tekad yang membara. Ia kemudian memandang tajam Sasuke yang masih duduk anteng disampingnya. "Teme! Setelah turnamen ini berakhir, kau harus ikut ujian chunin denganku. Ini perintah!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan kelakuan Naruto yang asal main perintah. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menolak setiap permintaan (baca:perintah) dari Naruto. Dengan posisinya sebagai Hokage, Naruto selalu bisa memberikan ancaman jika ia sekali-kali menolak perintahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Sasuke dengan nada pasrah.

"Ahem." Sekali lagi perhatian semuanya tertuju pada Tsunade. "Di bulan Desember mendatang, mereka akan mengadakan pesta dansa. Semua perwakilan sekolah diwajibkan untuk datang dan membawa pasangan masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu pesta dansa seperti apa yang akan diadakan disana, jadi aku memutuskan agar kita juga membawa kimono untuk persiapan pesta nanti."

"Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga dengan kimono. Kebetulan aku masih ada beberapa kimono yang belum aku coba," ujar Ino.

"Kimono yah? Merepotkan."

"Aku beruntung si cantik Ino memberiku hadiah kimono bulan lalu," ungkap Sai dengan senyum–palsu–namun–sudah–terlihat–agak–asli miliknya.

"Aku hanya ada beberapa yukata, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya kimono. Kurasa aku akan membawa cheongsam saja."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kalian semua punya kimono?!" ujar Naruto tidak percaya. Bagaimana mereka masih punya pakaian yang harganya selangit itu setelah rumah mereka hancur berantakan karena perang? Dimana mereka menyimpannya?

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kami masih memilikinya? Karena kami menyimpannya di gulungan penyimpanan. Itu adalah satu dari tiga hal yang yang wajib dilakukan sebelum berperang menurut buku 'Panduan Hidup di Desa Shinobi'. Iruka-sensei sudah pernah memberi tahu kita hal itu di akademi," jelas Shino yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, kalau kau mau aku bisa meminjamkan kimono untukmu," kata Hinata malu-malu. "Keluarga kami memiliki banyak kimono, karena kami sering diundang dalam acara-acara resmi di Istana Daimyo maupun acara penting lainnya di Konoha. Kurasa ada beberapa kimono yang ukurannya cocok untukmu disana."

"Haa? Benarkah Hinata-chan?"

"U-un. Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto-kun pasti belum bisa memakai kimono dengan benar, bukan begitu, Naruto-kun?"

"Waa, Hinata-chan, kau memang sangat perhatian. Aku akan sangat tertolong jika kau bisa mengajariku, ne, Hinata-chan!"

Seketika wajah manis Hinata berubah merah padam. _Mengajari Naruto-kun memakai kimono... dan melihat dadanya yang... yang..._

"Uhm... Sa-sa-sayang sekali, Na-naruto-kun. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara me-memakaikan ki-kimono u-untuk pria. Ta-tapi kurasa A-ayahanda pasti bisa me-membantumu." Membayangkan hal yang iya-iya membuat penyakit gagap Hinata yang sudah lama hilang kembali kambuh.

"Hi-hiashi-sama?!" Sepertinya penyakit gagap kambuhan Hinata menular ke Naruto.

"Y-ya. A-ayahanda juga pasti akan se-senang jika kau berkunjung ke rumah ka-kami lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Be-begitukah? Ka-kalau begitu aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam, Hinata-chan." Naruto tampaknya tak menyadari pipi Hinata yang semakin memerah, kali ini karena bahagia. Pasalnya dia sendiri masih sibuk membayangkan horror yang nanti akan dihadapinya di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hee... Lihat mereka berdua, si pasangan matahari dan bulan. Benar-benar serasi, bukan?" bisik Ino pada Sai.

"Hm. Aku senang akhirnya Naruto bisa membuktikan kejantanannya."

"Merepotkan..."

"Untuk ukuran jenius sepertimu, kosa katamu benar-benar terbatas, rambut nanas," kata Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ahem."

"Sepertinya Tsunade-sama sedang terena flu. Sejak tadi dia terus saja berdehem tidak jelas begitu." Tenten berbisik keras pada Sakura.

"Itu karena dia sudah semakin tua, jadi daya tahan tubuhnya sudah semakin menurun. Apalagi di bulan Oktober ini udara sudah semakin dingin. Tubuhnya yang sudah renta pasti sudah tidak kuat," balas Sakura tak kalah kerasnya ke Tenten.

Alis Tsunade berkedut ketika mendengar per-bisikan dua kunoichi dihadapannya, namun ia berusaha mengatur emosinya. Tensinya kemarin sudah tinggi gara-gara ulah Kiba. Dan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk membuat tensinya bertambah tinggi dan membuatnya terkena penyakit darah tinggi.

"Naruto, kau bilang, kau akan mencari cara agar kita bisa melewati _barrier_ tanpa bantuan Albus-san. Bagaimana rencanamu melakukannya?"

"Dengan segel. Aku sudah mempelajari dasar-dasar mengenai teknik fuuinjutsu (sealing technique) selama berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Aku juga sedang mempelajari segel Hiraishin (Thunder God Technique) yang dulu pernah diberikan Jiraiya sebelum dia meninggal dengan dibantu Genma-san dan yang lain. Karena pada dasarnya hiraishin merupakan jutsu yang memanipulasi ruang dan waktu, aku berniat mengembangkannya lebih jauh."

"Manipulasi ruang dan waktu? Bukankah Sasuke juga bisa melakukannya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Memang benar, tapi jumlah orang yang bisa dibawa Sasuke dengan menggunakan Amenotejikara terbatas. Dia juga tidak bisa melakukannya lebih dari tiga kali secara berturut-turut."

"Sebenarnya, aku ragu jika Amenotejikara bisa digunakan. Sepengetahuanku, jutsu ini memang bisa berpindah antar dimensi. Tapi masalahnya tempat yang akan kita datangi nanti bukan benar-benar dimensi lain. Tempat itu hanya dunia yang berada diluar _barrier._ " Sasuke ikut menambahkan.

"Aku sudah hampir bisa mengurai formula hiraishin berkat bantuan Kurama dan Kakashi-sensei, kurasa satu atau dua bulan kedepan aku sudah bisa menguasai jutsu itu. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku akan bisa dengan mudah untuk bolak balik Inggris-Konoha, dan mungkin membawa beberapa orang ke sana. Tapi tetap saja tidak akan efektif. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua orang bisa dengan mudah untuk mengakses dunia luar."

"Hm... Aku tidak akan terkejut jika kau bisa membuat sesuatu yang rumit seperti itu dalam waktu kurang dari enam bulan. Kau disebut ninja paling mengejutkan nomor satu di Konoha bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto," Kiba berkomentar dengan nada menggoda.

"Yeah... meskipun kau bilang begitu, tapi tetap saja, fuuinjutsu itu benar-benar materi yang sangat rumit. Kepalaku hampir meledak ketika harus membaca buku-buku yang isinya penuh dengan bahasa alien itu," keluh Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan memberi jawaban seperti itu. Teori dan buku memang tidak cocok denganmu," kata Shikamaru dengan seringai kecil, "tapi kurasa aku bisa menutupi masalah itu."

"Whooa, Shikamaru..."

"Fuuinjutsu memang bukan keahlianku, tapi kurasa dengan rinnegan aku bisa sedikit memahaminya."

"Kau juga Sasuke..."

"Jika mengenai teori, kau bisa mengandalkanku, Naruto. Lagipula, aku adalah kunoichi lulusan terbaik di angkatan kita, jadi kau bisa mengandalkanku, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan..." Kali ini air mata haru terlihat menggenang di sudut mata Naruto.

"Kami akan membantumu sebisa kami, Naruto. Namun fuuinjutsu adalah teknik yang tidak bisa berhasil hanya sekali coba. Ini adalah teknik _trial and error._ Sekali kau salah dalam goresan kuas, maka kau akan gagal. Tapi kurasa ini adalah teknik yang memang sesuai dengan karaktermu. Kegagalan tidak akan membuatmu berhenti, tapi itu membuatmu terus mencoba untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya," kata Tsunade dengan senyum kecil menghias bibir penuhnya.

"Semuanya… hue… Aku terharu… hueeee…Aku sayang kaliannnn… hue…" Kali ini air mata sekaligus ingus keluar dengan indahnya dari mata dan hidung Naruto.

"Jangan gunakan bajuku untuk mengelap ingus menjijikanmu, Dobe!"

"Ahem!"

Semua orang kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan masalah sepele langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka sekali lagi kepada Tsunade, "Kurasa semuanya sudah cukup. Selebihnya akan kita bahas setelah kita di Inggris nanti. Gunakan sisa minggu ini untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan. Bawa semua yang diperlukan saja. Kita akan berkumpul di gerbang pada hari Senin pukul delapan pagi. Gunakan pakaian masyarakat sipil dan sembunyikan senjata kalian dari pandangan, namun kalian boleh memakai hitai-ate kalian. Baiklah, kalian semua boleh bubar."

* * *

 **Kantor Hokage**

Naruto memandang jijik kain kucel yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Kain compang-camping yang lebih mirip kain pel-pelan yang sudah dipakai untuk mengepel guanya Orochimaru selama setahun. Kotor, hitam, menjijikan dan bau. Dengan sebelah tangan menutupi hidungnya dan sebelahnya lagi ia korbankan untuk mencomot kain terkutuk nan tak berdosa itu (Gosh, ia yakin kain itu juga bergerak-gerak layaknya _slime_ di tangannya), ia memandang galak si Nenek tua yang kini tengah menyeringai licik padanya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Nenek? Apa kau begitu dendam denganku karena menyebarkan fotomu yang tanpa genjutsu sehingga memberiku hadiah ulang tahun berupa kain menjijikan seperti ini?"

Tanpa diduga Naruto, sebuah bogem mendarat di pipinya, membuat tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya membuat pola laba-laba di dinding kantornya. "Bocaaah…" suara Tsunade terdengar seperti geraman seekor singa betina, "Jadi kau si kampret sialan yang membuatku malu didepan para Kage dan pemimpin desa yang lain, ha?!"

Naruto yang baru sembuh dari migraine dadakannya langsung sadar dengan kesalahan fatal yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, Ne- eh, Tsunade-sama. I-itu bukan ideku, I-i-itu ide… ide… ide Shikamaru. Yeah, Shikamaru. Dia yang mengancamku untuk mengambil fotomu dan menyebarkan− Eeeeh! Ampuuun… Nen- Tsunade-sama… Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Kyaaaa! Jangan di bagian itu! Aww… Ne- Tsunade-sama… Maafkan akuuuu!"

15 menit kemudian…

"Hfaafhan ahuu…" Dengan bibir bengkak dan wajah penuh lebam biru, Naruto yang kini dalam posisi seiza, menunduk tak berdaya dihadapan Tsunade yang berdiri menjulang dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang.

Tsunade berdecak kesal dengan kelakuan penerus jabatannya yang selalu membuat masalah. Ia menghela nafas dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya yang kembali meninggi.

"Lain kali kau lakukan itu lagi, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa menjadi laki-laki lagi. Paham?!"

Dengan mata melotot ketakutan, Naruto segera mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Tsunade. Meskipun dia adalah salah satu orang terkuat di Negeri Elemental, tapi apalah kuasa pria dihadapan seorang wanita yang sedang mengamuk? Terlebih wanita itu adalah wanita super yang didaulat menjadi wanita terkuat di Negeri Elemental, Senju Tsunade, salah satu sennin terkenal yang memiliki gelar kehormatan Densetsu no Kamo (Legendary Sucker)?

Puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Tsunade kemudian berjalan ke arah kain terkutuk nan tak berdosa yang sedari tadi tergeletak terlupakan setelah dicampakkan oleh Naruto. Dengan menggunakan ranting kayu yang entah muncul dari mana, ia mengambil kain terkutuk nan tak berdosa itu dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang sudah mulai normal kembali (berkat kolaborasi antara gen Uzumaki dan chakra Kurama), membuat sang Rokudaime mengerutkan hidungnya karena bau tidak sedap yang dikeluarkan kain terkutuk nan tak berdosa itu.

"Ini adalah _portkey_ yang akan mengantarkan kita keluar dari _barrier_. Baru saja sampai tadi pagi beserta instruksi cara penggunaannya." Tsunade kemudian menunjukkan gulungan coklat yang lagi-lagi entah muncul darimana. "Disini tertulis, _portkey_ ini diatur untuk membawa beberapa orang sekaligus tepat pada pukul 08.30 pagi."

"Bagaimana sebuah kain kucel seperti itu bisa mempunyai kemampuan hebat seperti itu? Apa mereka menggunakan semacam fuuinjutsu yang diaplikasikan di sebuah benda? Seberapa jauh jangkauan teleportasinya? Apa ini juga bisa membawa sesuatu selain manusia? Apa hanya ini satu-satunya cara bagi mereka untuk berpindah tempat? Atau mereka juga memiliki trik lain?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada heran sekaligus kagum dalam suaranya.

Tsunade menyeringai tipis mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, ia juga sama herannya dengan Naruto. "Entahlah. Sihir sepertinya memang menarik untuk dipelajari."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Tsunade. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi dunia luar, dunia dimana para penyihir melakukan semua trik keren yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh shinobi.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan. Kita sebaiknya segera ke gerbang sekarang. Kau sudah membawa semua perlengkapanmu kan?"

"Tenang saja, Nenek. Aku sudah membawa semua persediaan ramen instan milikku cukup untuk satu tahun kedepan!" Naruto dengan bangga menunjukkan gulungan penyimpanan miliknya yang dipenuhi dengan kanji 'ramen' didalamnya.

Tsunade lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan bodoh pemuda didepannya. "Terserah kau saja, bocah."

* * *

 **Gerbang Konoha**

Hari Senin, gerbang Konoha yang biasanya hanya dihuni oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo kini terlihat jauh lebih ramai. Hampir semua shinobi dan ratusan penduduk sipil berkumpul disana untuk melihat kepergian utusan-utusan terbaik Konoha menuju medan perang baru di negeri asing nan misterius. Kata-kata perpisahan yang mengharukan pun terucap dari pihak yang akan pergi dan yang akan ditinggalkan. Pelukan, jabat tangan, _high five_ , adu tinju, senggol pinggul, tamparan dan jambakan selamat tinggal pun dilakukan oleh kedua pihak yang akan berpisah. Nasihat, petuah, ucapan 'selamat berjuang', curhatan, omelan, hingga tagihan utang pun juga ikut meramaikan acara penuh dengan deraian air mata ini.

Dengan diiringi lagu instrumental Final Countdown yang dimainkan oleh Uzumaki Orchestra (yang mana semua musisi hingga dirigennya adalah klon Naruto), para utusan ini, dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan bahu tegak, melangkah penuh percaya diri keluar dari gerbang Konoha, menuju dunia para penyihir…

…

"Hoi. Kalian mau kemana?!" seru Tsunade dari belakang gerbang.

Musik berhenti, para utusan pun ikut menghentikan langkah mereka. "Tentu saja ke Inggris, Nenek. Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" Naruto dan utusan lain memandang Tsunade dengan bingung.

Tsunade memandang Naruto seakan-akan pemuda itu adalah makhluk terbodoh di alam raya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, bocah! Kita akan menggunakan _portkey_ untuk ke Inggris! Apa kau lupa?!" seru Tsunade sambil melambai-lambaikan sepotong kain terkutuk nan tak berdosa yang ada ditangan kanannya (yang tentu saja sudah terlindungi dengan sarung tangan latex untuk melindungi tangan mulusnya dari kutukan kain yang tak berdosa itu).

Mulut Naruto membentuk huruf 'o' selama beberapa saat. "Hehe… Aku tidak lupa kok. Cuma telat inget aja."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Tsunade menghela nafas frustasi. Dengan nada lelah dan pasrah, ia berkata, "Cepat pegang kain ini. Waktu kita hanya tinggal satu menit lagi."

Setelah dua puluh detik tidak ada yang bergerak untuk menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya, sang Godaime Hokage pun melakukan teknik yang jadi ikonnya, Tinju Penghancur Gunung, yang untungnya kali ini yang menjadi korban hanya sebuah duren yang kebetulan menjadi kepala Naruto. "Kalau dalam lima detik kalian masih diam saja, akan kusumpalkan kain ini ke tenggorokan kalian secara bergantian!" ancam Tsunade pada rookie dua belas plus Sai minus Neji.

Dengan kecepatan melebihi Koro-sensei, para utusan itupun berlomba-lomba untuk mendaratkan jarinya di sepotong kain kucel itu. Naruto yang baru saja sembuh dari migraine dadakannya yang kedua juga tak ikut kalah. Mending menderita di jari daripada di mulut, pikir mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsunade dan lainnya pun lenyap tak berbekas di gerbang Konoha.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Maaf menunggu lama.**

 **Tidak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan review, sudah mem-fave dan mem-follow. Saya juga berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!**

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	4. Where to?

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan Hary Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Baru pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan sensasi seperti itu. Seakan kain buluk itu menariknya dengan daya magnetis yang sangat kuat dalam pusaran angin dan warna, membuatnya terpaksa menutup mata karena perasaan mual yang tiba-tiba saja melanda. Dia bisa merasakan bahu Hinata dan Shikamaru berbenturan dengan bahunya. Dia juga samar-samar mendengar seruan dan teriakan dari teman-temannya.

Setelah penderitaan yang terasa seperti selamanya, akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan kembali permukaan tanah di bawahnya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun kakinya tak mau berkompromi dan malah membuatnya terjatuh, mengakibatkan dua orang di dekatnya juga ikut roboh bersamanya. Ia mencoba memfokuskan matanya dan melihat sekitar. Awalnya ia mengira penglihatannya bermasalah, tapi ternyata suasana di sekitar mereka memang gelap, layaknya malam hari. Bisa dilihatnya sebentuk bulan sabit dan beberapa bintang di sudut penglihatannya. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Kondisi mereka sebagian besar tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Hanya Sasuke dan Sai yang sepertinya berhasil menjaga _image cool_ mereka.

Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan menggunakan dua tangan sebagai tumpuan, namun sebuah suara pekikan menghentikan aksinya. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke bawah, ke arah suara feminin tersebut terdengar.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Ah, Na-Naruto- _kun_. A-Aku baik-baik saja. Ta-tapi . . ." Alis Naruto berkerut. Hanya bayangannya saja, atau wajah Hinata memang bertambah merah setiap detiknya? Dan sejak kapan tanah terasa kenyal seperti ini? Ah, mungkin ini memang lingkungan khas Inggris unik.

'Hm … lumayan juga. Mirip … hehehe …' Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum aneh terkembang di bibir Naruto. Meskipun bodoh begitu, tapi Naruto tetap remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang normal. Pikiran-pikiran seperti 'itu' pasti pernah hinggap di kepala durennya.

"Kya—!"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Hinata- _chan_? Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam? Perlu obat? Bagian mana ya-"

"DASAR BRENGSEEEEK!"

"Wha-?!" Naruto tidak sempat berpikir, melihat, atau bahkan menghindar. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali merasakan sensasi yang tak asing di kepalanya. Detik berikutnya ia merasa dirinya terlempar dan berputar tak terkendali, menjauh dari posisinya semula. Ia berusaha merentangkan tangannya untuk meraih sesuatu—rumput, batu, akar kayu, atau apapun untuk menghentikan tubuhnya yang berrotasi tanpa henti. Di antara semua kekacauan yang menginvasi semua panca inderanya, Naruto bisa melihat bayangan hitam yang terlihat seperti bongkahan batu besar yang berada tepat di depan 'jalurnya'.

Tak ada waktu lagi. Ia tidak akan bisa menghindari nasib sial yang satu ini. Pemuda berrambut pirang itu pasrah dengan takdirnya.

'Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali…' ratapnya dalam hati sembari menguatkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi masa depan suram yang menantinya.

" _ **Arresto Momentum."**_

Seketika itu pula ia merasa gerakannya terhenti. Tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada migrain dadakan, tidak ada suara tulang patah. Perlahan Naruto membuka mata.

"…Eh?" Ia disambut oleh bibir seksi namun tidak tidak terlihat lembut dari batu besar yang hanya berjarak satu mili di depannya. Suara tawa pelan seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Suara yang terdengar tak asing di telinganya. Cepat-cepat ia memperbaiki posisinya dan menghadap orang yang telah mengundang ia dan teman-temannya ke dunia baru, dunia penyihir.

"Kalian benar-benar kumpulan orang yang menarik." Nada geli masih terdengar kentara di suaranya. Mata biru elektriknya berkilau di balik kacamata bulan separo yang dipakainya.

"Ano… Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Dumbledore-san," kata Naruto sambil membungkuk, membuat orang tua eksentrik di depannya kembali tertawa.

"Bukan masalah besar, Nak. Ini, ambillah. Kau perlu sesuatu yang manis setelah mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti itu."

Naruto menatap beberapa bungkusan permen yang disodorkan padanya. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil satu, sekedar untuk menghormati sang pemberi permen. Dilihatnya Dumbledore juga mengambil sebungkus, membuka bungkusnya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ah, permen jeruk memang yang terbaik…" gumamnya puas. "Ayo, makanlah. Enak lho," katanya pada Naruto ketika melihat sang pemuda pirang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Eh? Ah, baik." Cepat-cepat Naruto membuka bungkus permennya dan menelannya.

"Guh!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya Dumbledore khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto berubah aneh.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku… Uhuk! Baik… Gaah!"

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat seperti baru saja menelan jamur beracun… Di bagian mana yang sakit? Aku memang tidak sehebat Poppy, tapi kurasa aku tahu beberapa mantera penyembuh… "

"Uhuk! Ti-dak… perlu… Aku… Uhuk! Tidak … A… Pa…" kata Naruto sambil bergidik. Setelah batuknya mereda dan memuntahkan permen jeruk terkutuk dari Dumbledore secara diam-diam, Naruto pun kembali menghadap Dumbledore. Sebentuk senyum ia paksakan untuk muncul di wajahnya.

'Astaga! Kenapa ia bisa suka memakan benda menjijikan itu? Seberapa banyak gula yang ada di satu permen itu? Lima kilogram? Manis, terlalu manis! Apa itu memang benar-benar permen jeruk?!' Memikirkan betapa manis permen itu saja sudah membuat Naruto kembali bergidik.

"Kau tidak apa Naruto?" Sebuah suara bariton membuyarkan monolog di kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke dan yang lain sudah berdiri mengelilingi dirinya dan Dumbledore. Meskipun mereka tampak bersikap kasual, namun mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan hawa membunuh mereka. Tidak untuk Naruto yang memiliki insting yang tajam. Mereka juga memposisikan diri mereka secara strategis untuk dapat menjangkau Dumbledore dan, _well_ … mengabisinya dengan mudah.

Yah, bagaimanapun mereka di tempat yang asing bukan? Bukan shinobi namanya jika mereka lengah di tempat yang tidak mereka kenali seperti itu. Apalagi ketika melihat Naruto, pemimpin mereka bersikap aneh setelah diberi sesuatu oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak. Bagi mereka yang baru saja selesai berperang, sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan untuk selalu bersikap waspada pada hal terkecil sekalipun. Kalian bisa saja menyebutnya sikap paranoid yang sia-sia, tapi karena hal itulah, nyawa mereka seringkali terselamatkan dari jebakan mematikan musuh.

"Yeah, tidak apa. Aku hanya… terkejut… dengan makanan khas dunia ini. Kurasa… aku butuh beradaptasi… sedikit…" Tanpa sadar Naruto kembali memasang wajah tak biasa.

"Benar tidak apa Naruto- _kun_?" tana Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Iya, _nggak papa kok_. Tenang aja Hinata-chan," kata Naruto berusaha menenangkan gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Eh, kamu sendiri bagaimana? Tadi mukamu merah sekali… Kau tidak sakit kan? Apa kau masih pusing gara-gara po-apalah tadi?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahya ke wajah Hinata ketika melihat warna merah kambali menjalar di kedua pipi porselen gadis itu.

"I… A… A-ku… Uh…" Warna merah kini telah sampai ke ujung-ujung rambut indigo Hinata. Matanya telah berubah menjadi pusaran spiral layaknya naruto (1). "Hwa… Naru… wa… ha… hehehe…" racaunya tidak jelas.

"Hinata- _chan_?!" teriak Naruto panik ketika melihat Hinata yang bersikap semakin aneh. "Waaa! Sasuke! Tolong! Hinata-chan kerasukan! Tolong pakai muka serammu itu untuk mengusir setannya! Cepaaaat!" Para _rookie_ hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan _gaje_ Hokage mereka. Sasuke? Jangan tanya ekspresinya saat ini. Jangankan setan, pasukan gabungan Madara plus Zetsu plus Kaguya pun akan _ngacir_ jika melihat muka Sasuke saat ini.

"Hehehehe… Haha… Heee…" Oh, dan Hinata masih belum sembuh dari korslet di otaknya. Kini ekspresinya malah semakin mengkhawatirkan dengan kehadiran senyum mesum yang tidak biasanya menghiasi wajah sang Tuan Puteri Hyuuga.

"Cepat Sasuke! Kau tidak lihat Hinata-chan jadi semakin aneh begitu?! Saaasuu-"

BUAGH!

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. Tangan kanannya memegangi pipinya yang lebam karena pukulan Sakura. Dengan pose bak anak baik hati yang baru saja dipukul ibu tiri jahatnya, Naruto berkata dengan suara pelan. "Kenapa kau memukulku lagi Sakura- _chan_? Kau tidak lihat ini situasi darurat?! Aku kan cuma ingin membantu Hinata- _chan_ … Hiks…"

Melihat kelakuan Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. "Kau tenang saja Naruto. Dia hanya terkena alergi parah terhadap makhluk tidak berguna yang berrambut pirang dan bermuka bermuka bego. Hinata akan sembuh dengan sendirinya jika dia tidak dekat-dekat dengan sumber alerginya itu," terang Sakura dengan suara monoton.

"Ooo … Syukurlah kalau Hinata- _chan_ tidak apa-apa. Bisa _berabe_ nanti kalau Hyuuga- _sama_ tahu puterinya kenapa-kenapa," ujar Naruto sambil memasang tampang lega.

'Bodoh,' batin penonton a.k.a _rookie_ dua belas minus Sasuke dan Hinata kompak.

' **Bodoh.'** Dan jangan lupakan si rubah buluk yang _nebeng_ di tubuh Naruto.

"Selamat malam."

Sontak semua perhatian kembali tertuju pada sang orang tua _nyentrik_ di depan mereka. Jubah bulan-bintangnya tertutup jubah _wool_ dengan warna dan motif yang tak kalah meriahnya dengan jubah biasanya untuk menghalau hawa dingin di bulan Oktober. Janggut panjangnya yang tersisir rapi bergoyang seirama angin malam. Seutas senyum kebapakkan terpasang di wajah penuh keriputnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berkata dengan suara jernih, "Perkenalkan, namaku Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Aku ucapkan selamat datang di dunia kami, dunia para penyihir, wahai para kesatria dari Konoha. Aku harap kalian dapat memaafkan kami karena tidak bisa memberikan sambutan yang layak. Situasi kami saat ini memang sedang agak kacau, jadi mohon dimaklumi."

Tsunade, yang berperan sebagai Duta dan Pembicara Konoha, membalas salam dari Dumbledore. "Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Dumbledore- _san_. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kami. Sebelumnya saya juga mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan yang ditunjukkan murid-muridku padamu," kata Tsunade diiringi senyum canggung, yang dibalas Dumbledore dengan tawa pelan. " … Saya berharap dengan keikutsertaan kami di turnamen ini dapat menguntungkan dua belah pihak, Dumbledore- _san_. Ini pertama kalinya kami melakukan kerja sama dengan komunitas lain di luar _barrier_ , jadi … kami mohon bantuannya." Tidak biasanya, Tsunade membungkuk dalam, hampir sembilan puluh derajat, pada orang lain. Bahkan kepada para Kage lain sekalipun ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Dumbledore tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan hormat yang diberikan padanya, namun dengan segera ia membalas Tsunade. Dibungkukkannya badannya hingga hampir menyamai posisi Tsunade. "Aku juga berharap begitu, Hokage-sama."

"Nah," kata Dumbledore begitu ia selesai. "Aku tahu kalian tidak lelah, karena kalian berangkat tadi pagi dari Konoha. Tapi di sini di Inggris, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jadi kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan perbincangan kita di tempat lain yang lebih hangat? Dengan ditemani secangkir cokelat panas, tentunya," kata Dumbledore dengan tawa pelan. Dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya, Dumbledore mengeluarkan selembar koran usang. "Ayo," katanya dengan penuh semangat. Tawanya meledak ketika melihat wajah-wajah penuh semangat di depannya berubah menjadi horor.

* * *

"… Perutku … Hooek …"

"Dobe, sudah berapa kali kubilang?! Jangan pernah lagi membuang 'sampahmu' di tubuhku!"

"Kyaa… Naruto … Sasuke … Hei, Sakura! Lihat itu, Lihaaat!"

" _Shannaro_! Siapa yang tadi menjambak rambutku, hah?!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Jelek. Membuat telingaku sakit saja—Kau baik-baik saja, Puteriku?"

"Sai … Ooh, Sai~"

"Hee … Hahaha … Hehe …"

"… Merepotkan … Ugh …"

"Yosh! Perjalanan kita yang tidak biasa ini membuat semangatku berkobar seratus kali—Ugh, hoek … Untuk itu aku akan berla—Hoek …"

"Bodoh, Lee! Kalau memang mabuk, mabuk sendiri saja. Jangan membuat kepala orang lain bertambah sakit saja. Akamaru, kau oke, kawan?"

"Auf!"

"Semua keripik kentangku … Brengsek! Siapa yang meremukkan semua makananku?!"

" …" Shino ber-… dengan pandangan mata … bosan?

Tsunade hanya bisa memandang pasrah kelakuan autis para 'muridnya'. Belum genap satu hari saja sudah membuat kepalanya hampir meledak, apalagi setahun? Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke patung wajah Hokage-nya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa dengan begitu bodohnya menyetujui permintaan si Ahokage itu?!

"Anda mempunyai sekumpulan murid yang tidak biasa, Hokage- _sama_ ," ujar Dumbledore dengan senyum geli. Mata birunya berkerlip senang.

Helaan nafas kembali keluar untuk ke sekian kalinya dari bibir Tsunade. "Aku akan dengan senang hati jika ada yang bersedia mengadopsi mereka."

" _Well_ , Hogwarts pasti akan senang dengan kejutan yang mereka bawa."

Tsunade mengernyit mendengarnya. 'Kejutan? Kau belum melihat semuanya, Pak Tua.'

"Akan kualihkan perhatian mereka." Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, tinju Tsunade menghantam lapisan beton trotoar yang ada di bawahnya, yang langsung ambruk dan membentuk sebuah kawah mini berdiameter setengah meter. Kurang dari sedetik, semua keributan langsung berhenti, termasuk Hinata yang secara ajaib telah menjadi normal kembali.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya?" Meskipun nadanya terdeengar manis, namun kilatan berbahaya di mata Tsunade tak bisa ditutupi. Para rookie yang mendadak bisu hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagus."

"Terima kasih, Hokage- _sama_. Sebelumnya …" Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Secara ajaib, serpihan beton yang telah berhamburan akibat tinju Tsunade kembali berkumpul, menggeliat, dan bergerak secara teratur untuk menutupi bekas kerusakan, seakan setiap butir pasir di sana memiliki kesadaran sendiri-sendiri. Dalam hitungan detik, kawah ciptaan Tsunade pun hilang tak berbekas, seakan tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari para penontonnya, Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Mari kita lanjutkan di dalam." Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki sebuah bar kumuh yang berdiri janggal di antara bangunan-bangunan lain yang lebih besar dan megah. Di atas pintu masuknya yang telah berubah menjadi surganya laba-laba, tertulis dengan cat yang sudah memudar, Leaky Cauldron. "Selamat malam, Tom," sapanya pada sang bartender begitu mereka memasuki bar yang kondisi interiornya juga sama menyedihkannya seperti yang ditampilkan di luar.

* * *

Naruto menatap orang tua setengah botak yang tengah berdiri di balik meja bar. Giginya yang sudah terlihat tidak lengkap lagi terlihat kuning ketika ia _nyengir_ membalas sapaan Dumbledore. "Sudah saya siapkan ruangannya, Sir," katanya dengan suara serak.

"Terima kasih, Tom."

"Mari saya antar ke ruangan Anda semua, Tuan, Nona."

Mereka melewati tangga kayu berpelitur mengkilat menuju lantai dua, yang ternyata kondisinya berbeda jauh dengan kondisi bar di bawah yang pengap dan kotor. Dominasi perabot kayu dan ditambah dengan siraman sinar bulan yang menembus melalui jendela-jendela kaca di ujung lorong memberikan kesan hangat dan _cozy_. "Laki-laki akan mendapat dua kamar, sedangkan perempuan satu kamar," terang Tom. Naruto dan yang lain mengernyit. Pasalnya dari pengamatan mereka, setiap ruangan yang ada di koridor itu tergolong sempit, terlihat dari jarak antar pintu yang tidak lebih dari dua meter.

'Oi, oi, tidak salah? Empat orang dijejalkan sekaligus di satu ruangan ini? Bisa-bisa aku kena encok besok kalau harus tidur berdesak-desakan begini.' Naruto membatin khawatir. Yang lain juga sepertinya berpikiran sama seperti dirinya. Bisa ia rasakan getaran-getaran emosi mereka yang mencapai inderanya.

"Ini kuncinya." Tom menyerahkan tiga buah anak kunci berwarna emas kepada Tsunade. "Kamar perempuan ada di ujung lorong. Sedangkan yang laki-laki di sampingnya. Untuk sarapan dan makan malam bisa Anda ambil di bawah. Nah, selamat beristirahat, semuanya." Tak lupa menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya pada para tamu, Tom langsung berbalik, membungkuk sebentar kepada Dumbledore dan menghilang di ujung lorong tak lama kemudian.

"Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Akan kuantar kalian ke Diangon Alley dan London." Dumbledore kemudian menyerahkan sepotong cermin sebesar satu telapak tangan orang dewasa pada Tsunade. "Jika ada apa-apa, cukup ketuk saja cermin ini. Kita bisa berkomunikasi langsung dengan menggunaan alat ini."

"Terima kasih Dumbledore- _san_." Tsunade mengamati cermin di tangannya. Tampak tidak ada yang spesial, benar-benar terlihat seperti cermin biasa. Ia juga tidak merasakan satu pun pancaran energi dari cermin itu. _Well_ , chakra maksudnya. Iseng, ia mengetuk permukaan cermin dengan menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya. Matanya melebar ketika wajah yang ada di dalam cermin bukan lagi wajahnya, melainkan wajah Dumbledre.

"Sangat efektif, bukan?" Kedua mata Dumbledore berkerlip di balik kacamatanya. "Nah, semoga mimpi indah, semuanya." Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menghilang dengan suara pop pelan.

"Mimpi indah, katanya?" Tidak biasanya bibir Chouji mengeluarkan kalimat bernada sarkastik seperti itu.

"Sudah, terima saja apa yang diberikan orang itu. Memangnya kalian mau protes setelah diperbolehkan menginap gratis di sini?" Tsunade melemparkan dua anak kunci yang tersisa pada Shikamaru. "Kalau tidak muat, ya tinggal tidur di lorong saja. Apa susahnya, _sih_?" Dengan agak kesal, Tsunade membuka pintu kamar telah yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Raut kusut yang sedari tadi mengihiasi wajahnya kini lagi-lagi tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ini…"

Penasaran, Naruto dan yang lain mencoba mengintip isi ruangan. Apa yang ada di dalam sana membuat mereka melongo.

"Whoa…"

"Sihirkah?"

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya."

Ruangan yang mereka kira tak lebih luas dari lemari sapu ternyata berukuran puluhan kali lipat dari apa yang terlihat dari luar. _Heck_ , bahkan kamar-kamar yang ada di rumah besar Uchiha saja kalah dengan luas kamar ini.

Lima tempat tidur berukuran _Queen size_ tertata rapi di dalam ruangan yang berhiaskan berbagai macam ornamen warna emas itu. Bahkan keempat dindingnya juga dilapisi wallpaper dengan motif rumit warna serupa. Beberapa lukisan cat minyak diletakkan secara strategis untuk menambah estetika ruangan. Sebuah _chandelier_ besar berwarna tembaga tergantung dengan anggun di tengah langit-langit, dengan semua lilin yang secara ajaib melayang mengelilinginya. Di sudut suangan, terlihat ruangan kecil yang sudah pasti merupakan kamar mandi.

"Kereeen!" pekik Kiba.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan sihir? Dapat memanipulasi ruang … lumayan juga," gumam Sasuke. _Sharingan_ -nya menelusuri setiap inchi ruangan itu, memeriksa setiap keanehan yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya.

"Ayo lihat kamar kita juga, Shika!"

"Oke, oke."

"Dunia sihir benar-benar membuat semangatku masa mudaku berkobar, YEAH!"

Setelah hampir setengah jam mengagumi ruangan mereka, para utusan Konoha kini berkumpul di kamar Naruto untuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka esok hari.

"Baiklah, misi kita dimulai begitu kita menjejakkan kaki kita di sini. Aku dan Shino akan melakukan pengintaian jarak jauh dengan menggakan _Kage Bunshin_ dan _Kikaichu_. Kiba dan Hinata-chan melakukan pengintaian jarak dekat di tempat-tempat yang menurut kita mencurigakan. Sasuke, Shikamaru, kalian bertugas menganalisis semua data yang telah kita dapatkan. Sedangkan sisanya lakukan apa yang kalian bisa." Naruto yang telah kembali dengan sikap profesionalnya langsung memberikan berbagai instruksi pada teman-temannya.

"Baik!"

"Setiap malam, kita akan lakukan rapat seperti ini untuk mengvaluasi apa saja yang sudah kita dapatkan dan merundingkan langkah apa yang akan kita ambil selanjutnya. Tidak hanya di sini saja, tapi kita juga akan terus melakukannya bila kita sudah tiba di Hogwarts. Mungkin agak sedikit sulit dilakukan karena akan ada banyak mata yang mengawasi kita, tapi kurasa kalian pasti bisa mengatasi masalah kecil seperti itu. Aku juga akan mengirim semua hasil diskusi kita di sini ke Konoha, agar mereka juga tidak ketinggalan informasi. Dan terakhir, jangan pernah tunjukkan senjata ataupun kemampuan kalian di depan umum. Aku ingin kita semua tetap menjaga profil kita seminimal mungkin. Biarkan orang-orang memandang remeh kita, karena itu akan membuat mereka lengah, memudahkan kita untuk menyerang mereka—jika memang ada apa-apa…" Naruto memandang satu per satu wajah teman-temannya, memastikan maksud pidatonya telah tersampaikan kepada mereka semua. Puas, Naruto melanjutkan, "Oke, kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Atau kalian ingin menambahkan sesuatu? Tidak? Baiklah … selamat tidur semuanya~"

Layaknya anak sekolah yang baru saja mendengar bel istirahat, para ninja Konoha dengan hebohnya berebut keluar dari kamar Naruto, membuat si ninja pirang _sweatdrop_. 'Memangnya ceramahku tadi sangat membosankan apa?' gerutunya dalam hati. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang tersisa, yang memang akan tidur satu kamar dengannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing di atas ranjang mereka.

'Dan kenapa harus mereka yang sekamar denganku?! Suram sekaliiii! Benar-benar _madesu_ …" Tanpa sadar, awan hitam yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kamar kini mulai menginvasi matahari yang selalu _nangkring_ di atas kepala Naruto.

"Eh kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat sang Uchiha berjalan menuju pintu. "Turun. Aku akan mencoba mencari beberapa informasi di bawah," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Oh, oke … Ha-"

Blam!

"-ti-hati…"

"Bilang saja kalau canggung. Dasar _jaim_." Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata birunya bersitatap dengan mata kelam milik Sai. Dengan nada lelah, Naruto mencoba meluruskan, "Dia hanya tidak terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain, Sai."

"Kau juga sebaiknya berhenti memanjakannya, Naruto". Mau sampai kapan ia akan bersikap semaunya seperti itu? Kalau dia memang shinobi Konoha, harusnya dia bersikap layaknya shinobi Konoha, bukannya—"

"Sai," potong Shikamaru tajam, "kau selesaikan saja gambarmu. Jangan menyusahkan dirimu dengan mengurusi masalah orang lain. Merepotkan."

Mata Sai menyipit, namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Melihatnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Masalah Sasuke selalu membuatnya sakit kepala, lebih dari permasalahan semua desa digabungkan sekaligus. Jenuh dengan suasana kamar yang tidak begitu bersahabat, Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan tugasnya.

" _ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clones)!"**_

Puluhan kembaran Naruto langsung memenuhi kamar, namun baik Sai ataupun Shikamaru tampak tidak mempedulikan kehadiran mereka. Masing-masing klon Naruto kemudian membentuk segel tangan 'Domba'.

" _ **Henge (Transformation)!"**_

Ruangan yang tadinya sesak dengan adanya puluhan Naruto kini ramai dengan suara-suara khas serangga dan mamalia kecil. Kucing liar, tikus, burung gereja, kelelawar, kupu-kupu, ular, katak, bahkan kecoak juga ikut hadir dalam ingar bingar tak terkendali itu. Tanpa komando, semua hewan itu kemudian berebut keluar melalui jendela yang telah dibuka oleh Naruto.

Di bawah cahaya bulan, para mata-mata kecil itu menyusup ke rumah, toko, kamar, gudang, taman, gorong-gorong, dan hutan. Tanpa dicurigai siapa pun, mereka melihat dan mendengar semua yang terjadi di Kota London.

* * *

Seusai sarapan, shinobi Konoha dikejutkan dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba sang Kepala Sekolah _nyentrik_ , siapa lagi jika bukan Albus Dumbledore. Kali ini ia mengajak mereka ke halaman belakang bar yang sempit dan kumuh. Dengan ayunan tongkatnya, Dumbledore membuat tong tempat sampah yang menutupi tembok melompat dengan sendirinya ke samping. Ia kemudian mengetuk beberapa batu bata yang sepertinya merupakan 'kunci' untuk masuk pusat komunitas sihir di London. Lagi-lagi sebuah keajaiban kembali disuguhkan di depan mata para shinobi.

Puluhan toko, ratusan orang, dan ribuan benda aneh terhampar di depan mereka. Organ hewan, jeroan naga, kuali, buku, jubah, sapu, sekumpulan perangkat aneh yang berteriak, berdengung, dan berbicara-entah-apa, hewan-hewan peliharaan, pena bulu, aneka permen dan makanan aneh, dan entah barang apa lagi yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pelan ketika menyadari wajah tan Naruto berubah pucat. Nafas pemuda itu terdengar tersendat-sendat, matanya bergerak liar tanpa ada fokus di pikirannya.

"…Terlalu … banyak … orang…" engahnya. "Beri … aku … waktu … sebentar…" Sasuke mengangguk. Dia sengaja memposisikan badannya sedimikian rupa hingga Dumbledore dan yang lain tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ia paham betul, pemuda berrambut pirang itu pasti tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Dan ia juga pastinya tidak ingin menarik perhatian Dumbledore lebih jauh.

Dengan kemampuan khusus Naruto yang kini semakin berkembang, pasti sulit untuk menghadapai emosi orang sebanyak itu sekaligus. Bukan manusia saja, namun semua makhluk bernyawa juga masuk dalam radar indera Naruto, meskipun emosi mereka tidak se-kompleks manusia.

Dulu ketika Perang Dunia ke-empat, mungkin Naruto masih bisa menghadapi emosi bahkan ribuan orang sekaligus, karena kemampuannya tidak setajam sekarang. Tapi kali ini … Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan yang tengah dirasakan Naruto kini.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di depannya. Hampir seluruh badan jalan dipenuhi dengan manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang. 'Che,' rutuknya tidak jelas. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga tidak nyaman harus berada di keramaian seperti ini. Seakan semua orang bisa melihat—menilai dirinya. Privasi yang selama ini ia jaga dengan hati-hati tercabik begitu saja dengan pandangan mata mereka, yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa mereka tahu segalanya tentang dirinya. Sasuke benci itu.

"Selamat datang di Diagon Alley." Suara Dumbledore terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa ia seharusnya mengawasi sekililing, tapi ia tidak peduli. Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Dilihatnya kondisi Naruto yang sudah mulai membaik, meskipun nafasnya masih tidak teratur.

"Sebelum kita melanjutkan jalan-jalan kita, kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi ke Gringott dulu. Mari…" Dumbledore menuntun mereka menyeberangi lautan manusia di Diagon Alley.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, sorot matanya terlihat sedikit khawatir. Naruto _nyengir_ , geli melihat sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasa. "Ayo," bisiknya. Dengan agak terhuyung, Naruto berjalan mengikuti rombongan. Sasuke dengan sigap berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gringott?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, bank para penyihir. Selain Hogwarts, Gringott adalah tempat paling aman di dunia sihir. Meskipun ada pencuri yang berhasil masuk, namun mereka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Entah dalam kondisi hidup ataupun mati."

"Untuk apa kita ke sana?"

" _Well_ , untuk mengambil uang, tentunya." Dumbledore tersenyum ketika melihat alis Tsunade terangkat, pertanda meminta penjelasan. "Sarutobi- _san_ pernah membuat akun bank ketika kunjungannya di sini. Sembari menungguku menyelesaikan portal, beliau membantuku dan beberapa temanku dengan menggunakan kemampuannya. Yah, seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan. Menyelesaikan misi yang ditawarkan dan mendapatkan bayaran sesuai tingkat kesulitannya, bukan begitu?"

Mengabaikan semua yang dikatakan Dumbedore, perhatian Naruto tertuju pada bangunan raksasa bercat putih di depannya. Ada satu emosi yang mendominasi tempat itu, keserakahan. Tapi sepertinya memang wajar jika orang yang sehari-harinya berhadapan dengan uang memiliki sifat itu.

Rombongan mereka disambut oleh dua makhluk aneh (Goblin—Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri) yang mengenakan seragam warna merah dan emas. Mereka membungkuk ketika mereka melewati pintu perunggu besar. Begitu di dalam gedung, mereka kembali disambut oleh sebuah pintu—kali ini berwarna perak, dengan sederet kalimat yang terukir di permukaannya.

 _Masuklah, orang asing, namun berhati-hatilah_

 _Dengan apa yang menunggu bagi para pendosa yang serakah_

 _Bagi siapapun yang mengambil, namun tidak bisa memilikinya,_

 _Harus membayar mahal atas perbuatannya._

 _Jika kau mencari apa yang ada di bawah lantai yang kau pijak kini_

 _Harta karun yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikmu,_

 _Pencuri, kau telah diperingatkan, bersiaplah_

 _Untuk menemukan lebih dari sekedar harta di dalam sana._

'Tempat teraman di dunia sihir. Hee~ sepertinya menarik…' Senyum misterius muncul di wajah Naruto, namun sodokan keras di tulang rusuknya segera menggantikannya dengan raut masam. "Apa-apaan sih, Teme?!" bisiknya sewot.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal aneh, Dobe. Kau tidak ingat kau hampir saja pingsan tadi?"

Muka Naruto seketika memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. "Itu kan tadi! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Atau aku perlu menendang bokongmu agar kau percaya kalau aku sudah pulih?"

Sasuke memilih mengabaikan ocehan Naruto, dan lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya ke sekumpulan goblin yang tengah duduk berderet di sebuah meja tinggi yang tertata rapi sepanjang aula. Ia menghitung kira-kira ada seratus goblin yang ada di sana.

Mereka tampak tidak bersahabat dengan banyaknya kerutan sinis di wajah mereka. Mata mereka yang menonjol keluar sibuk memeriksa tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya tak pernah berkurang di depan mereka.

Dumbledore berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. "Ah, Dumbledore, Sir," sapa sang goblin begitu ia mengenali wajah pelanggannya. Dumbledore membalasnya dengan senyum sopan. "Kami perlu mengambil barang di brankas nomor 596 atas nama Sarutobi Hiruzen." Dumbledore kemudian menyerahkan sebuah anak kunci berwarna perak dari saku jubahnya. Butuh waktu satu menit bagi sang goblin untuk memutuskan bahwa anak kunci yang diberikan Dumbledore adalah benar-benar kunci asli.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen…" Mata sang goblin menyipit ketika ia mengingat nama itu. Ditatapnya dengan intens rombongan remaja di belakang Dumbledore. "Apa mereka juga salah satu dari _jenisnya_?" tanyanya dengan nada aneh.

"Itu benar. Mereka adalah tamu Hogwarts." Lama kedua mata besar itu memandang mata biru elektrik Dumbledore, seakan sedang mencoba berkomunikasi tanpa suara dengan pria tua _nyentrik_ itu. Ia langsung memutuskan kontak begitu telah mendapat jawaban dari lawan 'bicaranya'. Kunci yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dikembalikan ke tangan Dumbledore.

"Griwald!" Sesosok goblin lain langsung mendekati rombongan Naruto. "Ya, Rednok, Sir?" tanyanya sopan sambil membungkuk di depan goblin yang kini diketahui bernama Rednok. "Antar mereka ke brankas Tuan Sarutobi Hiruzen." Tanpa banyak bicara, Griwald langsung menuruti perintah atasannya.

"Mari, Sir!" katanya dengan nada riang, membuat beberapa orang menaikkan kedua alisnya heran dengan sikapnya yang berbeda dengan dengan Rednok. "Tapi Griwald sungguh minta maaf, Sir, karena hanya empat orang yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam. Apakah Tuan sudah memutuskan siapa saja yang akan masuk?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku mau! Nenek, aku mau ikuuut!" Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada si ninja hiperaktif Konoha, yang tengah melompat-lompat semangat sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Sikapnya yang tidak biasa itu juga menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung lain di dekat mereka, membuat beberapa ninja Konoha menunduk malu.

Tsunade menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, lelah dengan kelakuan antik Hokage-nya. "Baiklah… Naruto, kau boleh ikut—"

"YESS!"

"—Lalu siapa selanjutnya?" Shikamaru dengan sukarela mengangkat tangannya.

"Ayo, ayo, Sir!" Griwald menuntun Dumbledore, Tsunade, Naruto dan Shikamaru menuju pintu besar di belakang meja Rednok.

* * *

Pengap. Itulah kesan pertama Naruto begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam 'ruangan' penyimpan brankas milik Kakek Hokage. Disebut ruangan juga tidak tepat, karena sejauh yang ia lihat, hanya ada pilar-pilar batu dan terowongan yang seakan tak berujung. Bahkan kemampuan penglihatannya yang melebihi manusia biasa pun tak sanggup menembus lorong gelap yang terbentang di depannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Dumbledore, yang kini tengah berusaha menyamankan diri di atas kereta tambang mungil yang kondisinya tampak memprihatinkan. Suara derak terdengar begitu jelas setiap kali pria tua itu menggeser tubuh rentanya.

"Anda juga naik, Sir." Naruto menoleh ke samping, dimana Griwald tengah menunggunya di samping kereta. Lentera minyak kecil tergantung di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus dan berkeriput. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di belakang Dumbledore dan Tsunade, bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." Griwald yang duduk di kursi kemudi langsung menarik tuas, dan selanjutnya—

"Gyaaaa!"

* * *

"Ugh, _nggak_ lagi-lagi ... aku _nggak_ mau lagi bepergian dengan cara penyihir. Ampun _deh_."

Susah payah Naruto berusaha menahan isi lambungnya agar tidak naik. Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan peluh yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. Sementara di sampingnya, kondisi Tsunade dan Shikamaru tampak jauh lebih baik dibanding Hokage mereka. Mungkin mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua trik-trik sihir, yang ternyata tidak semuanya sesuai dengan ekspektasi mereka.

"Silakan ambil uang Anda, Hokage- _sama_."

Tsunade, diikuti Shikamaru tak jauh di belakangnya, berjalan menuju ruangan berdinding batu dimana Dumbledore dan Grinwald menunggu. Tak ada yang istimewa di luarnya, dengan hanya dua buah obor minyak kecil yang menghiasi dinding di sebelah pintu. Begitu pun bagian dalam ruangan. Satu-satunya yang membedakan—dan yang paling mencolok adalah tumpukan koin emas, perak, dan perunggu yang menggunung hingga setinggi satu meter di tengah ruangan. Tsunade perhatikan yang paling banyak adalah warna perak, diikuti perunggu dan perak.

"Ambil sebanyak yang Anda perlukan. Untuk dapat memahami cara hidup kami, tentunya kalian juga harus dapat hidup dengan menggunakan peralatan kami. Tongkat sihir dan kuali adalah barang yang waijb dimiliki seorang penyihir." Tsunade hanya mengangguk mendengar penelasan Dumbledore. Matanya masih terfokus pada tumpukan benda berkilau di depannya. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai masalah uang di sini, Hokage- _sama_ , karena Kementerian Sihir akan membayar semua akomodasi rombongan Anda. Kami juga akan mengiklankan jasa Konoha kepada masyarakat Inggris, sehingga kalian bisa mendapatkan pemasukan sendiri nantinya."

"I-itu tidak masalah Dumbledore- _san_. U-u-uang ini pasti akan kami manfaatkan sebaik-sebaiknya." Tsunade berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyum kecil di bibirnya. 'Nah, selanjutnya tinggal mencari kasino terdekat, hehe.'

Poof!

"Eh?" Senyum Tsunade menghilang bersamaan dengan sebagian besar koin di depannya. Yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa perunggu dan ... Shikamaru yang menatapnya bosan.

"Ino yang akan memegang semua uangnya selama kita di sini, Hokage- _sama_. _Bukankah itu yang kau katakan kemarin?_ "

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

"Nenek, kurasa kau sudah terjangkit penyakit menular khas orang tua; pikun." Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Naruto mendekati Tsunade yang masih memasang wajah masam. "Lagipula mana ada seorang Hokage merangkap sebagai bendahara?" Di telinga Tsunade, kalimat ini juga memiliki makna lain, 'Mana mau kami membiarkan penjudi bangkrutan sepertimu memegang semua uang ini.'

"Che. Baiklah ... Lakukan saja sesukamu. Tapi aku mau jatah _sake_ -ku diperbanyak." Pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan Tsunade hanya bisa menatap nanar gulungan tempat Shikamaru menyimpan semua uang peninggalan Hokage ketiga. 'Bertahanlah, sayangku ... Ibu akan segera menjemputmu...'

* * *

Tak terasa dua minggu telah mereka habiskan di London, dan kini sudah saatnya rombongan Konoha untuk dapat unjuk gigi di Hogwarts. Dengan dibekali berbagai pengetahuan yang telah mereka dapatkan baik dari sumber tertulis, lisan, ataupun pikiran (khusus untuk Ino), mereka siap untuk menghadapi tantangan baru di depan mereka.

Pukul setengah lima sore, rombongan Konoha kini tengah berkumpul di bar Leaky Couldron, menunggu kedatangan Dumbledore untuk menjemput mereka ke Hogwarts. Detik dan menit terus berlalu tanpa ada kepastian dari orang yang ditunggu, membuat mereka mulai gelisah.

"Bisa berhenti _nggak_? Kau membuat kepalaku sakit saja." Naruto menghentikan aksinya—memutari kursi yang tengah diduduki Sasuke. "Ini sudah hampir jam lima Sasuke! Kenapa dia belum datang juga?! Bagaimana kalau dia membatalkan keikutsertaan kita? Atau ternyata dia hanya menjebak kita saja, dan sekarang dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang kita? Atau tujuan awalnya adalah menguasai Konoha? Dengan mengundang kita semua ke sini, Konoha—"

"Kau tenang saja Naruto. Dumbledore tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu," kata Sasuke bosan. Ia menopang pipi kanannya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena..." Manik kelam Sasuke memandang lurus ke arah lautan biru milik Naruto, ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Dia sedang tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

Naruto _mangap_.

Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, ia lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan suara gaduh di belakangnya. Di depan perapian, dengan seluruh tubuh terbalur sempurna oleh abu dan arang, berdiri seorang wanita. Iya, wanita. Naruto bisa tahu itu setelah mendengar suara batuknya yang terdengar feminin. Wanita itu kemudian mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke tubuhnya sendiri. _**"Scourgify."**_

Seakan beralih fungsi ke alat penyedot debu, tongkat sihir yang dipegangnya langsung menghisap semua debu dan kotoran yang ada di tubuhnya. Naruto sekarang bisa melihat rambutnya yang perlahan-lhan berubah dari hijau tua ke ungu cerah. Dengan sedikit kikuk ia menghadap ke rombongan Konoha. Senyum canggung terpasang di bibirnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tonks." Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Dikarenakan Mr. Dumbledore tengah sibuk menyambut dua tamu undangan lain di Hogwarts, maka untuk sekarang aku lah yang akan mengantar Anda sekalian." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol plastik bekas dari balik jubahnya. "Kita akan berangkat satu menit dari sekarang."

Sebagian besar ninja Konoha langsung memasang wajah horor.

" _Nuuooooo_!"

X

xXx

X

Author Note:

GOMENNASAI! m( _ _ )m

HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI!

Saya ngaku bersalah karena udah ninggalin cerita ini tanpa kepastian selama hampir setahun. Saya siap menerima hukuman. '~'

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav n follow. Special thanks buat Akina Yumi yang udah bikin saya termotivasi buat lanjutin post. Meskipun saya ga tau kapan bisa up lagi. Semua draft saya yang udah siap hilang bebarengan dengan kematian hape saya. Jadi terpaksa saya harus mengulang semuanya.

Sekarang, karena saya udah di-Edo Tensei, silakan beri komentar kalian mengenai cerita ini.

C ya!

PS:

Naruto di sini maksudnya topping ramen naruto.

PSS:

List of spell:

Arresto Momentum : Mantera untuk mengurangi kecepatan gerak suatu benda atau seseorang.

Scourgify : Mantera untuk bersih-bersih. Populer di kalangan emak-emak penyih


End file.
